VProject
by Latina Angell
Summary: Neptune, Mars, ... Les planètes s'alignent mais est-ce forcément bon signe ? Nouvelles têtes, nouvelles enquêtes et nouvelles révélations. Les rôles s'entremêlent. Qui fait quoi ? Qui est qui ?
1. Secret life

Bonjour à tous, voici mon plus gros projet. Il est quasiment terminé, je pourrais donc poster régulièrement.

J'espère que ça vous plaira !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_**Episode 1 : Secret life**_

_Une nouvelle année démarre à Hearst mais rien n'a changé. Les riches sont plus riches et les pauvres tentent de survivre. Toujours pas de classe moyenne. Neptune reste Neptune et la vie étudiante n'épargne personne... Je vais rejoindre Mac, on lui a attribué une nouvelle colocataire après le départ de Parker à Denver. Espérons que la nouvelle soit plus "normale", si ce mot à encore un sens sur notre planète !_

--  
Au même moment, dans la chambre de Mac

Mac (à elle-même) : _Aller Véronica arrive ! Me laisse pas tomber..._

Elle faisait les cent pas et paraissait stressée. Le changement l'angoissait. Avoir une nouvelle colocataire voulait dire qu'elle devrait sûrement supporter une pimbêche sans neurone pendant une année entière minimum et cela ne l'enchantait guère. Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas avoir sa chambre pour elle toute seule...

TOC TOC

Mac (allant ouvrir la porte) : _J'ai failli attendre Vé..._

A la place de Véronica, se trouvait une jeune fille à peine plus grande qu'elle à l'allure normale. Pas de mini jupe ou de vêtements de Barbie à l'horizon. Elle était châtain avec des reflets rouges dans les cheveux, les yeux d'un vert hypnotisant et avait un petit air timide qui s'évapora bien vite.

... : _Excuse moi, tu es Cindy ?_

Mac : _Oui et toi tu es... ?_

... : _Vénus, ta nouvelle colloc' ! Enchantée !_

Mac : _Enchantée... Tu ne devais pas arriver à 19h ?_

Vénus : _Il est 19h10..._

Mac (regardant sa montre, à elle-même) : _Véronica, lâcheuse !! _

Elle regarda Vénus un sourire crispé sur le visage.

Mac : _Désolée, je n'ai pas vu le temps passer..._

Vénus : _Je dirais plutôt que tu attendais quelqu'un d'autre et que tu n'es pas franchement ravie d'avoir une nouvelle colloc'. Je sais me faire discrète ne t'inquiète pas..._

Mac : _Besoin d'aide ?_

Vénus : _Je vais m'en sortir merci._

C'est alors que commença une série de voyages entre la voiture de Vénus et la chambre. Mac l'avait finalement aidé à porter ses affaires pour montrer sa bonne volonté d'avoir des relations cordiales avec sa nouvelle colloc'. Tout en portant les cartons, elles avaient commencé à faire connaissance. Vénus venait de Floride et étudiait l'informatique. Elle était assez réservée donc Mac n'en appris pas beaucoup plus et comme elle n'était pas du genre à insister...  
Une fois toutes les affaires dans la chambre, Vénus entreprit de tout ranger. En une toute petite demi-heure, tout fût rangé et décoré. Vénus s'attela à l'installation de ses ordinateurs. Disposition, branchements, mise en place des antivols, les gestes étaient visiblement rodés.

De son côté, Mac ne vit pas Véronica arriver. Elle avait le regard bloqué par ce qu'elle voyait. Elle aurait pu tomber sur une pompom girl, une fille sans cervelle qui passerait son temps à se regarder dans la glace, ou bien sur une féministe enragée. Non, parmi toutes les espèces plus ou moins insupportables de l'université, elle était tombée sur une passionnée d'informatique.  
Elle vit une main passer plusieurs fois devant ses yeux, c'est alors qu'elle prit conscience de la présence de Véronica. Elle lui fit son plus beau sourire et s'écria :

_Cette année Mars, ça va être du tonnerre !_

Véronica (surprise) : _Mac, la drogue c'est pas bon pour toi... A ce rythme la, tu vas la finir dans les bras de Dick cette année..._

Mac fît une mine de dégout : _Beurk, ça va pas !!_

Véronica : _Si tu me disais plutôt comment est cette nouvelle colloc', tu ne l'as pas déjà fait fuir quand même ??_

Tout en disant ça, Véronica scrutait la pièce des yeux. Elle remarqua la nouvelle déco, sobre et chaleureuse et surtout les deux ordinateurs fraîchement déposés sur le bureau.

Véronica (avec un air de petite fille surexcitée) : _Tu gardes la chambre pour toi toute seule ? Ca sera notre QG ? ... _(N'obtenant aucune réponse) _Mac !! Reviens sur Mars !_

Mac : _Heu... Viens, je te présente Vénus._

Véronica : _Ah les planètes s'alignent sur Neptune on dirait !_

Mac : _Vénus, je te présente Véronica. Tu vas souvent la voir ici..._

Véronica : _Enchantée ! A ce que je vois, Mac et toi avez une passion commune ! _

Vénus (timide) : _Oui, j'espère que ça se passera bien en tout cas !_

Véronica : _Je dois y aller, je suis attendue, on se voit demain matin pour le petit déj' !_

Mac et Vénus : _Ok !_

Véronica : _Hey, Mac, ne la torture pas trop_

Mac (regardant la porte de refermer) : _Ne l'écoute pas, je n'ai jamais torturé personne... Enfin pas volontairement..._

--

Chez Véronica

--

Arrivée chez elle, Patrouille lui faisait la fête pendant qu'elle constatait que l'appartement était vide. Elle posa ses clés sur la table et fit un tour pour s'assurer qu'il ne s'était rien passé de grave. Son père était censé attendre qu'elle revienne pour sortir. Elle fouilla partout et ne trouva aucun indice de leur disparition.

Véronica : _Ah ben, il y en a qui s'en font pas… Et pas de mot… Bon Patrouille, une seule destination possible : la plage !_

Elle fit monter son chien dans son 4x4 et se dirigea vers la plage. En chemin, elle repensait à son été, a ces derniers jours surtout. Sa vie avait pas mal changé. Elle avait plus de responsabilités. Jamais ses enquêtes ne l'avaient amené dans le monde adulte comme l'aventure qu'elle vivait. Ca l'angoissait, elle avait beau être forte au fond d'elle, elle sentait de plus en plus sa carapace se fissurer. Ses pensées furent interrompues par Patrouille qui s'impatientait dans la voiture qui était garée depuis cinq bonnes minutes.

Elle le fit descendre et le lâcha sur la plage tout en cherchant Keith.

Soudain, elle les vit, tout près de l'eau. Il semblait heureux, riant aux éclats aux moindres gestes de son petit compagnon. Elle souriait en le voyant comme ça, elle aimait le voir heureux, elle aurait tellement voulu que cela ne soit pas coupé par la mort de Lily et tout ce qui a suivi.

Véronica : _Hey Shérif !! On avis de recherche a été lancé contre vous pour kidnapping !_

Keith : _Je suis innocent, c'est lui qui m'a kidnappé !!_

Véronica : _C'est trop facile d'accuser quelqu'un qui ne peut pas se défendre ! Racontez-moi les faits exacts qui se sont déroulés aujourd'hui, que je puisse en juger…_

Et Keith, lui raconta leur journée. Il rièrent ensemble, retrouvant une complicité durement mise à l'épreuve l'année précédente. Heureusement, la victoire de Keith aux élections et le stage au FBI de Véronica les avait rapprochés.

Au loin, quelqu'un les observait. Tout d'abord intrigué par la scène puis furieux. Une fois de plus, elle ne lui avait pas fait confiance on dirait… Cette fois-ci, il ne se laisserait pas faire. Cette fois-ci, elle ne fuira pas et s'expliquera !

… : _Hey mec ! On dirait que t'as vu un fantôme !_

… : _Ouais, Casper est revenu en ville. Dick, désolé mais j'ai plus envie de surfer ! Je rentre !_

Dick : _Hop hop hop ! Et les bières et les nanas qui nous attendent t'en fait quoi ? _(voyant qu'il ne répondait pas) _Logan, ça allait mieux ces derniers temps, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?_

Logan monta dans son 4x4 et lui cria : _Regarde sur la plage !_

Dick resta quelques instants figé en regardant son ami partir. Ces derniers mois avaient été difficiles. La distance qu'avait mise la petite blonde entre eux avait détruit Logan. Il lui en voulait au début mais en y réfléchissant, pourquoi n'aurait elle pas ses raisons… Il avait comprit les sentiments de Logan le soir de la bagarre de la cafétéria. Il avait vu que malgré tout, il ferait tout pour elle, que sans elle, il était malheureux. Ce soir là, il avait rompu avec Parker. Il n'était plus ressorti avec personne depuis. Il était devenu plus sérieux, beaucoup moins drôle mais il semblait avoir trouvé un équilibre alors Dick ne disait rien, tant qu'il acceptait encore de faire des soirées avec lui, il n'y avait aucune raison de s'emballer. Il regrettait parfois le Logan d'autrefois. Mais le nouveau Logan, l'avait fait mûrir et il l'en remerciait.

Il se retourna et il comprit en un instant le départ de Logan, ce qu'il vit lui fit oublier tout instant de compassion envers Véronica. Après quelques instants d'observation pour être sûr qu'il ne rêvait pas, il prit lui aussi sa voiture pour rejoindre Logan.

Logan était retourné au Neptune Grand Hôtel furieux ! Quand il s'agissait de Véronica, il était soit extrêmement furieux, soit extrêmement peiné, soit extrêmement heureux. Elle le menait toujours au bout de ses limites. Aujourd'hui, il était extrêmement peiné et furieux à la fois. Comment avait-elle pu lui cacher ça pendant des mois... Comment avait-elle pu leur cacher ça à tous ? Quelqu'un devait forcément être au courant et l'aider à dissimuler son secret...

Les objets volaient dans la suite, tout ce qui était cassable fini en miette sur la moquette. Les coussins et les rideaux n'eurent pas beaucoup plus de chance. C'est lorsqu'il n'eut plus rien à saccager qu'il s'arrêta. Seule la chambre de Dick était intacte, depuis la seule fois où, il y avait touché, il n'avait plus jamais recommencé. C'était d'ailleurs la première fois depuis ce soir là qu'il saccageait la suite.

FLASHBACK

Logan venait de frapper Gory Sorokin. Véronica lui avait dit de ne pas le faire mais il ne l'avait pas écouté. Ce qu'il vit dans le regard de Véronica après ça le conforta dans son idée. Pour elle, il ferait tout. Il s'excuserait auprès de quelqu'un qu'il déteste, il deviendrait le plus sérieux et le plus respectable des étudiants de Hearst, il deviendrait aussi mou que ce Piz, ... Il était prêt à tout mais il fallait qu'elle le voie changer, il fallait qu'elle comprenne et ça, il ne savait pas comment faire.

Dans la soirée, lorsqu'on frappa à sa porte, il s'attendait à voir Parker. Il l'avait invité pour rompre avec elle et commencer sa nouvelle vie. Son cœur manqua un battement lorsqu'il l'aperçu dans l'encadrement de la porte. Petite, blonde, sentant bon les promesses, ...

Logan : _Véronica... Touj... _(Se reprenant) _Entre, je t'en pris ! _

Il s'écarta pour la laisser passer sans la quitter des yeux.

Véronica (stressée) : _Merci. Il faut que je te dise quelque chose. Je vais le faire vite et m'en aller. Laisse-moi finir avant de dire quoi que ce soit ! _

Logan : _Bien sûr, vient t'asseoir, je t'écoute. _

Véronica resta quelques minutes interdite. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que cela paraisse si simple, elle s'attendait à le trouver froid et distant. Elle alla le rejoindre sur le canapé en prenant soin de laisser assez de distance entre eux.

Véronica : _Ce que tu as fait tout à l'heure était complètement inconscient... _

Logan acquiesça en silence. Un voile passa sur son regard. Mais il ne protesta pas, cela étonna Véronica.

Véronica : _Ce Gory, il est très influent... Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus mais si jamais tu as des ennuies, va voir mon père, il saura quoi faire. Je te remercie pour tous les risques que tu prends pour moi mais tu te comportes beaucoup plus comme un petit ami jaloux qu'un ami. Un ami serait venu me consoler en 1er lieu au lieu de taper tout ce qui bouge... Je ne crois pas que nous sommes fait pour être amis, pas tout de suite. J'ai besoin de me reconstruire. Je pense que tu as besoin de réfléchir à tout ça aussi. Ca prendra du temps mais pour le moment, je reste sur ma position et je souhaite qu'on prenne de la distance. Après, peut-être, on pourra redevenir amis... _

Logan ne dit rien, attendant un signe qui montrait qu'elle avait fini. Véronica était de plus en plus étonnée, elle s'était attendue à des cris, à ce qu'il lui dise qu'il faisait tout pour elle et qu'elle ne comprenait rien... Mais Logan était resté de marbre et avec encaissé toute la discussion.

Véronica : _Tu ne dis rien ? _

Logan : _J'attendais d'être sûr que tu aies fini. J'ai bien écouté ce que tu m'as dit, je comprends. Tu as ta nouvelle vie avec Piz... _

Véronica baissa le regard à l'évocation de Piz.

Logan : _Pour moi, cette altercation avec ce Gory était la dernière, une sorte d'hommage à notre relation. Je te remercie de ta franchise. Prend le temps que tu veux, j'espère que nos chemin se croiseront à nouveau un jour. N'oublie pas que si jamais un jour tu as besoin, je serais là. _

Véronica sentait les larmes arriver, elle se leva. Logan en fit de même mais ne chercha pas à la retenir.

Véronica : _Merci beaucoup Logan, merci de me comprendre. _

Logan : _Nous avons beaucoup de chemin à faire chacun de notre côté. Ensemble nous n'avançons plus pour l'instant. Soit heureuse Véronica. _

Véronica sorti de la suite. Dans l'ascenseur, elle fondit en larme. Le Logan calme et responsable qu'elle recherchait était là devant elle, au moment où elle voulait s'en éloigner le plus possible. Mais il était trop tard, elle ne devait plus faire marche arrière. Elle rejoignit Piz.

--  
Dans la suite du NGH

Logan n'avait pas bougé depuis son départ. Il avait encaissé. Jamais une discussion n'aura été aussi approfondie, difficile et aussi calme que celle-ci. Il prit sa veste et se dirigeât vers le campus de Hearst. Il ne pouvait plus attendre pour parler à Parker. Elle était seule dans sa chambre. Il ne mit pas longtemps. Il resta calme et lui expliqua qu'il avait besoin de démarrer une nouvelle vie sans Véronica et sans elle aussi. Elle pleura mais rien n'y fit. Il était déterminé.

En rentrant au NGH, il explosa. Il saccageât tout : salon, cuisine, sa chambre et même celle de Dick. Puis il s'effondra dans le salon en pleurs. C'est comme ça que Dick le trouva en rentrant. Mais en voyant l'état de sa chambre, au lieu de le soutenir, il explosa à son tour et secoua Logan. Après cette altercation, il y eu plusieurs semaines de froid entre eux.

FIN FLASH BACK

--  
Appartement des Mars

Ils venaient de rentrer de leur promenade sur la plage et rangeaient les affaires. C'était leur dernière journée ensemble.

Véronica : _Aller jeune homme, tu es plein de sable on file te laver ! _

Pendant que Véronica partait dans la salle de bain, Keith écouta le message qui se trouvait sur le répondeur.

Voix : _Bonjour Melle Mars, Sandra Keller ! Je me permets de vous appeler au sujet de Kevin. La période qui vous était accordée s'achève en fin de semaine, où en est votre enquête ? Merci de me rappeler dès que possible. _

Keith (criant) : _Véronica, il faut que tu rappelles le service de la protection de l'enfance. _

Véronica arriva dans le salon, le petit Kévin dans les bras emmitouflé dans une serviette de bain.

Véronica (triste) : _Alors c'est vraiment fini cette fois... _

Keith : _Oui, il faut régler ça au plus vite, c'est mieux pour lui... _

Véronica (taquine) : _Ou alors je lui fais visiter le Mexique... _

Keith : _Véronica ! Ca suffit ! Aller donne le moi et va téléphoner à cette dame ! Je vais m'occuper du rendez-vous de demain. _

Véronica parti dans sa chambre en rigolant :

Véronica : _Quelle magnifique excuse pour le garder pour toi... _

Elle téléphona à Sandra Keller et lui expliqua la situation. Elle lui promit de la tenir au courant dès le surlendemain.

--  
Le lendemain, Université de Hearst

Véronica n'avait pas trop goût aux cours. Elle aurait aimé passer cette journée en compagnie de Keith et Kévin. Mais bon, tout devait paraître normal...  
Au petit déjeuner, elle avait fait connaissance avec Vénus. Elle et Mac avaient visiblement débattu pendant une bonne partie de la nuit et elles étaient crevées. Elle apprit donc que Vénus venait de Keywest en Floride. Fille unique et visiblement orpheline ou adoptée vu le peu d'information qu'elle avait donné sur eux (et que Véronica n'avait pas pu trouver par la suite) Passionnée d'informatique, elle rendait aussi beaucoup service a ses amis... C'était une jeune fille assez timide et qui ne parlait pas beaucoup d'elle. Malgré cela, elle semblait avoir un caractère bien trempé.

FLASHBACK

Véronica, Mac et Vénus étaient à la cafétéria bavardant de tout et de rien. Soudain le téléphone de Vénus sonna.

Vénus : _Allô ? _

Vénus : _Hey, Josh ! Comment ça se passe à Keywest ? _

Vénus : _Tu n'as rien dit j'espère ? Tu sais que ... _

Vénus : _Jamais ! Aie confiance, s'il te plaît ! _

Vénus : _Oups non ! J'avais oublié avec le déménagement... Attend deux minutes. _

Les filles la regardaient, cherchant à comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Elle sortit son ordinateur et quelques minutes après :

Vénus : _Tijuana ! Je te conseil d'attendre son retour, tu n'obtiendras rien de lui là bas. _

Vénus : _Josh, arrête ! (taquine) Oh mais que vois-je, tu as l'air de bien connaître Tijuana... Joséphine ! _

Vénus (rigolant) : _Oui, oui, moi aussi je t'aime ! Aller à plus ! _

Elle raccrocha, rigolant encore de ce qu'elle venait de voir sur son écran. Voyant la mine intriguée de Mac, elle retourna son ordi. On y voyait le dénommé Josh déguisé en fille accompagné de Dick Casablancas.

Vénus : _La charmante demoiselle que vous voyez là est mon ami Josh ! Il essaye toujours de me cacher sa vraie nature, je crois que je viens de la trouver ! _

Les filles rigolèrent ensemble et lorsque Dick passa à côté d'elle, ce fût l'hilarité générale au grand étonnement de celui-ci. Véronica parti s'enfermer dans les toilettes pour soulager son fou rire.

Elle n'avait pas vu Logan qui voulait lui parler. La voyant s'enfuir comme ça, il avait de suite pensé que ses soupçons étaient fondés. Depuis, qu'il les avait vu sur la plage, il ne cessait de penser à ce petit bébé, au regard que lui portait Véronica. Se pourrait-il...

Le soir, chez les Mars, tout le monde fût réuni : Mac, Wallace, Vénus, Keith et Véronica. Il fallait un maximum de personnes pour réussir ce coup là et tous s'étaient réunis afin que Keith leur explique le tout.

A SUIVRE...

* * *

N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire, ça me motivera à poster la suite qui est déjà écrite !


	2. Life is a bitch until she dies

Merci à mes deux premières revieweuses ! J'espère que cette suite vous plaira !

* * *

_**Episode 2 : Life is a bitch until … she dies ?**_

Un peu plus tôt, au Neptune Grand Hôtel

Logan tournait en rond dans la suite. Il avait tellement d'énergie à revendre qu'il avait passé la nuit à ranger, réparer et nettoyer ce qu'il avait saccagé. Au petit matin, il n'avait toujours pas dormi, ni même mangé. Les images du bébé tournaient en boucle dans sa tête, il y avait tellement réfléchi qu'il était sûr de sa théorie. Véronica avait eu un bébé. Elle avait réussi à cacher sa grossesse grâce a sa discrétion à l'université, ses nombreuses absences et son stage d'été au FBI… Avait-elle vraiment été au FBI d'ailleurs ? Tout le monde était dans le coup et l'avait aidé à lui cacher ça… Ca ne pouvait être que son enfant, si c'était celui de Piz, elle ne l'aurait pas caché comme ça… En plus, il devait avoir un mois, pas plus… Les dates correspondent au moment où ils étaient ensembles… Non, il était persuadé que c'était son enfant.

Dick entra dans le salon et vit la suite rangée avec un Logan un peu dérangé au milieu. La veille, lorsqu'il était rentré, Logan venait de saccager la suite. Il n'avait rien dit et s'était enfermé dans sa chambre attendant la fin de la tempête. Depuis leur grosse dispute, il n'y avait pas eu de moment comme celui-ci et il ne voulait pas empêcher son ami de se défouler. Il avait décidé d'attendre et s'était endormi.

Dick : _Hey mec ! Tu t'es reconverti en femme de ménage ? _

Logan : _Dick… Je suis désolé pour la suite, vraiment !! Je…_

Dick : _Pas de soucis ! T'es pardonné… Pour cette fois ! En plus t'as tout rangé… Je pense que je vais t'offrir un punching-ball pour noël. _

Logan (s'effondrant sur le sol) : _Ce bébé… Tu crois que ça peut être le mien ? Tu sais, j'y ai réfléchi toute la nuit… J'arrive toujours à la même conclusion ! _

Dick : _C'est ce que j'ai pensé en le voyant…_

Logan (pleurant) : _Pourquoi elle m'a caché ça ?? J'ai tout fait pour elle, j'ai changé…._

Dick (le prenant dans ses bras) : _Hey ! Bien sûr que tu as changé… Ca fait des mois que t'avais pas touché à la suite et c'est vrai qu'il était temps de changer la déco… Plus sérieusement, vous ne vous êtes pas beaucoup croisé ces derniers mois, laisse lui le temps de voir que tu as changé et si ce bébé est le tien, tu auras esquivé la période « bébé mange, bébé vomi, bébé dort, bébé pleure » c'est plutôt mieux, non ? _

Logan : _Je veux vivre cette période aussi. Si c'est mon enfant…_

Dick : _Tu n'es même pas sûr de ça. Je vais aller voir Mac pour me renseigner ! Je serais bien aller voir Véronica mais elle me fout toujours les boules ! _

Logan (se calmant enfin) : _Tu as raison, je veux en avoir le cœur net, il faut que je parle à Véronica. _

Après une bonne douche, ils partirent ensemble vers l'université. Arrivés à la cafétéria, ils remarquèrent Véronica, Mac et une inconnue qui était au téléphone.

Dick : _Hum… Charmante créature !! Il faut que je fasse connaissance, ne bouge pas ! _

Logan (exaspéré) : _Dick…_

Dick : _Laisse le Dick faire ! _

Dick se dirigea vers la table des filles qui explosèrent de rire lorsqu'elles l'aperçurent. Il eu un doute et ne remarqua même pas le départ précipité de Véronica. Dans le doute, il ne s'arrêta pas et traversa la salle.

Logan, lui, n'avait pas loupé ce départ. Véronica était passée à quelques centimètres de lui sans le voir. Elle avait du anticiper son arrivée en voyant Dick, …

Peu importe, il se dirigea vers Mac avec la ferme intention dans savoir plus.

Logan (gêné) : _Salut Mac…_

Mac : _Hey ! Logan ! Il faut absolument que tu vois ça !! Vénus, montre-lui ! _

Vénus leva le regard de son ordinateur au moment où Logan pris conscience de sa présence. Leur regards se croisèrent et plus rien ne se passa pendant quelques secondes, une étrange sensation les parcouru. Comme s'ils étaient proches, très proches. Comme s'ils se connaissaient déjà et qu'un lien brisé venait de se réparer. Cependant, ils ne s'étaient jamais vus de leur vie. Ils mirent cette sensation sur leurs stress respectifs.

Mac (mal à l'aise) : _Heu, vous ne vous connaissez pas, _(insistante) _je crois. Vénus, je te présente Logan Echolls. Logan, je te présente ma nouvelle colloc', Vénus Miller. _

Logan : _Enchanté ! Alors qu'est-ce que tu dois_ (imitant une fille de 14ans au concert de son idole) _ABSOLUMENT me montrer ? _

Vénus : _Enchantée ! C'est une photo d'un ami de Floride et de quelqu'un de Hearst… Je ne sais pas si tu le connais…_

Mac (se retenant de rire) : _Oh que oui, il le connait !! Aller montre !! _

Vénus retourna l'ordinateur vers Logan, le laissant découvrir la photo de Dick. Logan compris alors pourquoi Dick avait esquivé la table des filles. Un sourire naquit sur son visage. Il se leva en s'excusant et alla vers l'endroit où essayait de se cacher Dick depuis quelques minutes.

Dick (méfiant) : _Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? _

Logan : _Viens, je vais te présenter la nouvelle colloc' de Mac ! _

Dick : _Non, elle est aussi folle que les deux autres ! _

Logan : _Aller ! Il faut que tu voies un truc ! _(à lui-même) _Et que tu m'expliques surtout ! _

Dick le suivi méfiant.

Logan : _Vénus Miller, Dick Casablancas. _

Dick : _Heu salut ! Paraît que vous avez un truc à me montrer…_

Logan (pendant que Vénus tournait l'ordinateur vers lui et que Mac rougissait en s'empêchant de rire) : _Tu me l'a jamais présenté celle là !! Je croyais qu'on se disait tout ! _

Dick (s'affolant) : _Je te l'avais dis cette fille est comme les deux autres ! _(se tournant vers Vénus) _Si tu diffuse ça, je te le ferais regretter ! _(en partant) _Logan, ne m'adresse plus jamais la parole ! _

Logan se leva et poursuivi Dick en riant alors que Mac résumait à Vénus la situation.

Le reste de la journée se passa sans encombre. Vénus découvrait les cours à Hearst et les étudiants. Véronica découvrit son nouveau professeur de criminologie, quelqu'un qui savait tenir les étudiants éveillés malgré le fait qu'il n'ait absolument rien d'intéressant à raconter. Mac, elle, découvrit avec joie son nouveau poste d'assistante du professeur d'informatique.

--  
Appartement des Mars en début de soirée

Véronica était en train de changer Kévin lorsque l'on frappa à la porte de l'appartement Mars.

Véronica : _Ah ! On dirait bien que nos accompagnateurs pour la soirée arrivent ! Tu vas voir mon poussin, on va s'amuser comme des petits fous ! _

Elle allât ouvrir la porte à Mac, Vénus et Wallace.

Mac : _Où est le petit bout ? Il est prêt ? _

Véronica : _Bonsoir Mac, je suis heureuse de passer cette soirée avec toi, moi aussi... _

Mac : _V... On va peut être plus jamais le voir après ça, alors que toi et moi on restera ensemble toute notre vie, tu le sais bien ! _

Wallace (en secouant la tête) : _Hum ! Hum ! Vos petites affaires ne me regardent pas mais si vous ne vous dépêchez pas, on va être en retard ! _

Véronica alla chercher le petit, le mis dans les bras de Mac qui semblait totalement sous le charme, puis elle prit ses affaires. Tout le monde monta dans le 4x4 et passa chercher Keith au commissariat. Il avait accepté d'aider V., ce soir-là, par sécurité. Elle avait menée toute l'enquête toute seule et s'en était très bien sortie. Il était fier de ce qu'elle était devenue en quelques mois. Sa fille devenait une adulte qui savait reconnaître quand elle avait besoin d'aide. Ce soir là, il fallait jouer la partie le plus discrètement possible. Le couple Winter venait tous les mardis soir au karaoké, sauf lors de la grossesse de madame Winter, et c'était à ce moment là qu'ils devaient les faire disparaître et changer de vie. Rien de mieux qu'un endroit rempli de monde pour passer inaperçu. Le couple avait reçu des menaces suite à la naissance de leur premier enfant un mois plutôt. Ils avaient alors laissé l'enfant un mois plus tôt, une semaine après sa naissance, devant la porte de Mars Investigation avec le mot suivant :

_« Melle Mars, nous connaissons vos talents, ainsi que ceux de votre père, actuellement shérif. Nous avons besoin de vous. Occupez-vous de Kévin tant que vous le pouvez et aidez nous à disparaître de Neptune avec notre enfant. Vous trouverez tout ce dont vous avez besoin dans le carton à côté du couffin. Merci. M&Mrs Winter » _

Dans le carton, outre quelques affaires pour l'enfant, il y avait un dossier complet expliquant que les parents de M. Winter n'acceptaient pas l'enfant et qu'ils se débarrasseraient de Mrs Winter si l'enfant ne disparaissait pas. Ils avaient tenu bon pendant toute la grossesse mais une fois l'enfant né, en une semaine, il y eût plus de tentative de meurtre contre lui que contre Keith durant toute sa vie. Tout était prétexte : sortie, bain, biberon, … Les Winter sénior étaient riches et payait les domestiques pour effectuer les actes à leur place.

Véronica avait tout pris en main. Elle avait contacté les services sociaux en leur demandant se s'occuper du petit, ce fût difficile mais ils cédèrent. Au début, elle avait tenté de confondre les Winter sénior mais ils étaient puissants et personne ne voulait témoigner contre eux. Résigné, elle avait mis en place la procédure pour les faire disparaitre et cette enquête prenait fin ce soir, au karaoké, à 23h15 précises !

Le trajet fût rapide. Ils entrèrent dans la salle et se trouvèrent une table à l'abri des regards sur le côté de la scène. La table des Winter se trouvait 2 tables plus loin. Ils n'étaient pas encore là. Mac parti commander à boire pour tout le monde, décidée à profiter de la soirée.

Wallace : _Ca me rappelle quelque chose cette soirée…_

Véronica : _L'enquête sur les Tritons ! Tiens, je me demande s'ils existent toujours ! _

Keith : _Les Tritons ? Véronica, combien d'enquêtes m'as-tu caché ? _

Véronica (lui tirant la langue) : _Il ne vaut mieux pas que tu le saches. _

Wallace : _Vous auriez du voir Véronica sur scène cette fois là monsieur Mars ! Elle était géniale ! _

Mac arriva avec les boissons lorsqu'au micro on entendit :

_« Mesdames et messieurs, c'est maintenant au tour de … Véronica Mars ! Mademoiselle Mars, si vous voulez bien nous rejoindre ! » _

Véronica : _Qu'est-ce que… Mac !! _

Mac : _C'est pas moi, je te jure ! _(tout bas) _Mais je sais qui c'est ! _

Véronica : _Hors de question que j'y aille ! _

Voix au micro : _Melle Mars ? _

Keith : _Aller honey, montre moi ta belle voix ! _

Véronica attrapa un des verres qu'elle vida cul sec et se dirigea vers la scène.

Wallace (criant) : _Ouais, vas-y Mars !! _

En allant choisir sa chanson, elle remarqua ceux qui semblaient à l'origine de son passage sur scène. La musique commença, il s'agissait de la chanson « Mi mundo sin ti » de Soraya. Ecouter

Elle se mit de dos au public et commença à chanter :

_**Que es mi mundo sin ti…**_ _Qu'est mon monde sans toi  
__**Que es mi mundo sin ti**_ _Qu'est mon monde sans toi  
__**sin mis manos atadas a tus pies**_ _Sans mes mains attachées à tes pieds  
__**que es mi mundo sin ti**_ _Qu'est mon monde sans toi  
__**sin tu forma de hacer todo al revés**_ _Sans ta manie de tout faire à l'envers  
__**que es mi mundo sin ti**_ _Qu'est mon monde sans toi  
__**ahora que sin dudar te dije adiós**_ _Maintenant que je te dis adieu sans douter  
__**que es mi mundo sin ti**_ _Qu'est mon monde sans toi  
__**al dejar este abismo entre los dos**_ _A laisser cette abîme entre nous deux _

Elle se retourna pour entamer le refrain et planta ses yeux dans ceux de Logan :

_**Márchate y llora por mí**_ _Va-t-en et pleure pour moi  
__**que has perdido tu oportunidad**_ _Tu as perdu ta chance  
__**me engañaste y ahora tendrás que sufrir**_ _Tu m'as trompée et maintenant tu dois souffrir  
__**porque ya no quiero verte**_ _Car maintenant je ne veux plus te voir  
__**ya no quiero verte**_ _Maintenant je ne veux plus te voir  
__**ya no quiero verte más**_ _Maintenant je ne veux plus te revoir  
__**Por mí te puedes ir al cuerno**_ _Pour moi tu peux aller te faire  
__**basta ya de tus mentiras**_ _Il y en a marre de tes mensonges  
__**y tu falsa forma de amar**_ _Et de ta fausse manière d'aimer  
__**cocínate en tu propio infierno sin mi amor**_ _Prépare ton propre enfer sans mon amour  
__**anda llórale a ella y trágate tu dolor**_ _Marche pleure-la et ravale ta douleur _

Un voile de tristesse passa dans les yeux de Logan mais il ne se laissa pas démonter. Elle continua son show en dansant et faisant participer les gens. Elle se lâchait complètement mais n'oubliait pas de se concentrer sur Logan à chaque passage du refrain. La chanson fini, elle glissa un mot à l'animateur et sorti de scène sous un tonnerre d'applaudissements. Elle s'arrêta un instant devant Dick, mort de rire, et Logan.

Logan (un sourire aux lèvres) : _Tu devrais penser à changer de registre Mars, je comprends rien à l'espagnol…_

Véronica : _J'y peux rien, j'ai pas demandé à aller sur scène ! _

Logan : _Le seul mot que je connais, c'est « épica » ! _

Véronica s'en alla après lui avoir lancé un regard exaspéré. Il allait la rejoindre lorsqu'il entendit :

Voix au micro : _Notre prochain chanteur est Logan Echolls ! _

Logan (A lui-même) : _J'aurais du m'en douter… On ne s'en sort jamais avec toi ! _

Il monta sur scène, choisi sa chanson et alla se placer sur scène en lançant un regard à Véronica.  
La musique commença : « Mi vida sin ti » de La oreja de Van Gogh. Extrait

Il chanta le premier couplet doucement, indifférent à la salle, puis il planta son regard dans celui de Véronica :

…_  
__**oigo llover y pienso en ti**_ _J'entend pleuvoir et je pense à toi  
__**que guapa estas al despertar**_ _Que tu es belle au réveil  
__**tan despeinado sin arreglar**_ _Décoiffée sans t'en soucier  
__**me hace feliz**_ _Cela me rend heureux  
__**verte a mi lado y pienso en ti**_ _De te voir à mes côtés et je pense à toi_

_**vamos a querernos toda la vida**_ _On va s'aimer toute la vie  
__**como se quieren la noche y el día**_ _Comme s'aime la nuit et le jour  
__**cuando hablan de ti**_ _Quand ils parlent de toi  
__**vamos a querernos en cualquier vida**_ _On va s'aimer dans n'importe quelle vie  
__**por que prefiero dejarme morir**_ _Car je préfère me laisser mourir  
__**que estar sin ti**_ _Qu'être sans toi _

A travers cette chanson, il dévoilait son cœur. Véronica le sentait, elle sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux. D'ailleurs, toutes les filles de l'assemblée étaient pendues à ses lèvres, détestant la fille à qui étaient destinés ces mots.

Vénus : _Waouh, ça c'est une déclaration d'amour…_ (Se penchant vers Mac) _Tu me raconteras pourquoi ces deux là sont plus ensemble alors qu'ils sont fous l'un de l'autre ? _

Mac : _Véronica est trop têtue pour admettre qu'elle ne peut pas se passer de lui. Logan l'était aussi mais visiblement il a changé. _

Véronica (entendant les derniers mots) : _On ne change pas comme ça…_

Keith (se mêlant à la conversation) : _Et c'est toi qui dit ça ?? _

Véronica : _Ca suffit ! Sujet clôt ! _

Elle se retourna vers Logan qui chantait encore et qui captura à nouveau son regard.

_**te necesito aquí cerca de mi**_ _J'ai besoin de toi ici près de moi  
__**muy cerca de mi, muy cerca**_ _Très près de moi, très près  
__**te necesito aquí verte feliz**_ _J'ai besoin de toi ici, de te voir heureuse  
__**que vuelvas por mi, que vuelvas**_ _Que tu reviennes pour moi, que tu reviennes  
__**para quererme, cuidarme**_ _Pour m'aimer, prendre soin de moi  
__**acostarme ,hablarme**_ _Me coucher, me parler  
__**y darme la mano o un beso o un regalo**_ _Et me donner la main ou un baiser ou un cadeau  
__**verte conmigo, sentirte conmigo**_ _ Te voir avec moi, te sentir contre moi  
__**y decir que te espero que te echo de menos**_ _Et dire que je t'attends, que tu me manques  
…_

Les applaudissements retentirent dès la fin de la chanson. Logan descendit de scène, il tapa dans la main de Dick et se dirigea vers la table de Véronica.

Véronica (essayant d'être indifférente) : _Tu viens chercher des félicitations ? Non franchement, c'était pas terrible, j'ai rien compris ! _

Logan (charmeur) : _Il m'avait semblé le contraire… Mais tu pourrais toujours m'aider à m'améliorer…_

Véronica (sèche) : _Demande plutôt à Weevil ! _

Kévin : _Ahgah ! _

Logan (apercevant le couffin caché derrière Véronica) : _Oh, salut toi ! Mais dis moi tu es charmant…_

Il s'approcha et commença à jouer avec le petit. Véronica le regarda faire quelques minutes, il était si attentionné tout d'un coup. Le regard de Logan se posa tout à coup sur Véronica. Un regard plein de questions et de tendresse. Elle ne comprit pas où il voulait en venir. Tout le monde observait la scène en silence en se demandant lequel exploserait en premier. Logan prit la parole :

Logan (doucement) : _Véronica ? _

Véronica : _Oui Logan ? _

Logan (hésitant) : _Ce bébé… Est-ce que…_

Véronica compris alors où il voulait en venir. Elle l'interrompit mais avant d'en dire plus Keith, que cette scène amusait beaucoup, l'interrompit à son tour.

Keith : _Honey, c'est l'heure d'y aller ! _(Se penchant vers Kévin) _Salut toi ! Tu vas me manquer tu sais…_

Mac (les larmes aux yeux) : _Oh que oui, tu vas nous manquer ! _

Wallace : _Je reste persuadé qu'on le reverra… Plus tard ! _

Véronica (regardant Logan qui ne comprenait rien) : _Logan, tu veux venir avec moi ? Tu auras ta réponse…_

Logan (surpris de la proposition) : _Heu… Oui d'accord…_

Tout le monde embrassa Kévin, Véronica donna le sac d'affaire à Logan et prit le couffin. Ils se dirigèrent vers le fond de la salle. Au niveau de la table des Winter, elle trébucha et en profita pour leur glisser un papier leur disant de les retrouver dans 10 minutes à deux rues de là.

Arrivés dans une ruelle sombre, Véronica ouvrit une voiture et y plaça Kévin. Elle sorti du sac une enveloppe qu'elle plaça dans la boite à gant, puis elle mit le sac dans le coffre. Pour finir, elle s'assit à l'arrière à côté de Kévin et invita Logan à faire de même.

Logan (montrant Kévin d'un signe de la tête) : _Ta dernière enquête, c'est ça ? _

Véronica : _Oui, tu as vraiment cru…_

Logan (baissant les yeux) : _Oui, j'ai honte ! Je vous ai vu à la plage l'autre jour… Tu étais si attentionnée, on aurait vraiment dit qu'il était à toi ! _

Véronica : _Ca fait un mois que je m'en occupe, il a changé ma vie en très peu de temps ce petit bout. Ca va être difficile de me passer de lui maintenant…_

Logan (accrochant son regard) : _Je suis là, si tu as besoin…_

Véronica (plaisantant) : _Oui et pis on pourrait en faire un tant qu'on y est, comme ça je l'aurais à vie… _

Logan (se rapprochant) : _C'est une proposition miss Mars ? _

Véronica s'empourpra et baissa les yeux. Son cœur s'emballait, elle ne voulait pas regarder Logan, elle était en mission, elle devait se reconcentrer. Logan releva son visage et la força à le regarder, une chaleur les envahit, une décharge passa, la passion se réveillait après tant de temps éloignés leurs sentiments étaient toujours présents. Il rapprocha ses lèvres de celle de Véronica, les effleura puis recula. Il ne voulait pas la forcer, il attendait qu'elle fasse le prochain pas. De son côté, Véronica luttait entre son désir et sa conscience. Elle ne pouvait pas s'enfuir, bloquée entre Logan et le couffin. Elle avait très envie de céder, très envie… Elle se rapprocha de Logan et …

… : _Melle Mars ? _

Véronica (se redressant) : _Oui ? J'arrive, j'attachais Kévin ! _

Elle fit semblant de vérifier l'attache de Kévin pendant que Logan sortait de la voiture, gêné par l'arrivée des Winter. Après un dernier baiser à Kévin, Véronica sorti de la voiture à sont tour.

Véronica : _Monsieur et madame Easter, tout est prêt ! Je vous souhaite bon voyage, tout ce dont vous avez besoin se trouve dans la boite à gant, il y a des biberons prêt dans la poche du siège passager. Vous devriez avoir le temps de quitter la ville avec de devoir vous occuper de Kévin. Voilà, je vous ai tout dit ! Si jamais vous avez besoin de quelque chose, appelez-moi avec le téléphone jetable qui se trouve dans l'enveloppe. Bon courage, ne me donnez pas de nouvelles afin de ne pas vous trahir. J'espère tout de même que nous nous reverrons dans de meilleures conditions ! _

M. Winter/Easter : _Merci Melle Mars ! Merci pour tout ! A bientôt j'espère ! _

Les Winter/Easter montèrent dans la voiture et partirent en direction de la sortie de la ville la plus proche. Véronica les regarda s'éloigner, des larmes coulaient sur des joues, elle s'était bien plus attachée au petit Kévin qu'elle ne voulait le laisser paraître. Logan l'enlaça pour la consoler. Ce contact la ramena à la réalité, elle se dégagea de l'emprise de Logan et se dirigea vers le Karaoké.

Véronica : _Si je rentre pas dans les cinq minutes qui suivent leur départ, mon père à ordre d'intervenir et d'appeler des renforts…_

Logan (déçu) : _Je m'en doute, aller on rentre, Dick doit se demander où je suis. _

Véronica se retourna et lui sourit, il avait changé, par contre elle, elle fuyait toujours… Ses réflexions furent interrompues lorsqu'elle aperçu les lueurs de gyrophares qui provenaient du Karaoké. Elle et Logan se mirent à courir et entrèrent de force dans le Karaoké. Véronica se dirigea vers Keith.

Véronica (paniquée) : _Papa, que s'est-il passé ? _

Keith : _Eloigne toi s'il te plait. Wallace vient la chercher ! _

Véronica (pendant que Wallace l'éloignait) : _Papa dis-moi !! _

Son regard parcouru la salle. Au loin, elle vit Dick pleurer. Ce n'était pas normal. Elle se défit de l'emprise de Wallace et, suivie par Logan, elle couru vers Dick.

Véronica/Logan : _Dick ! Que s'est-il passé ?? _

Dick (en pleur) : _C'est Madison… Elle chantait… Elle s'est effondrée… Elle est morte !! _

En disant ces mots, il s'effondra au sol. Logan et Véronica se baissèrent, sous le choc et le prirent dans leurs bras.

**_A SUIVRE_**

* * *

Et n'oubliez pas mon salaire en reviews...

A très bientôt !


	3. Choose me or !

_Merci pour vos reviews, j'espère que la suite vous plaira !_

* * *

_**Episode‭ ‬3‭ ‬:‭ ‬Choose‭ ! ‬Me or‭ ‬… !**_

_" Les enfants,‭ ‬le repas est prêt ‭!!"_

_Trois enfants arrivèrent en courant dans la cuisine.‭ ‬La plus grande des filles,‭ ‬une vraie peste,‭ ‬poussa l‭'‬autre fille et le petit garçon pour avoir sa place à côté d'un homme d'une trentaine d'année.‭ ‬Le petit garçon prit place à côté de la jeune femme qui les avait appelés et la troisième enfant se plaça en bout de table.‭ ‬De là,‭ ‬elle pouvait observer toute cette‭ ‬...‭ ‬famille,‭ ‬une famille heureuse en train de partager le repas du dimanche.‭ ‬Un repas simple,‭ ‬un repas qui se déroulait dans une ambiance agréable,‭ ‬tout le monde parlait,‭ ‬riait et se chamaillait._

_La jeune fille ne comprenait pas sa place à cette table.‭ ‬Elle ne voyait pas clairement les visages de ces gens.‭ ‬Elle sentait qu‭'‬elle était à sa place mais elle ne savait pas pourquoi.‭ ‬Qui était cette jeune femme brune,‭ ‬très belle qui semblait prendre grand soin d‭'‬elle ‭? ‬Qui était cet homme aux traits marqués,‭ ‬élégant et fier ‭? ‬Qui étaient ces deux enfants,‭ ‬cette chipie et ce timide ‭?_

_Les visages devinrent plus flous,‭ ‬tout se brouilla de plus en plus.‭ ‬La table semblait s‭'‬agrandir,‭ ‬s‭'‬allonger,‭ ‬ses occupants s‭'‬éloignaient.‭ ‬Elle entendit des cris,‭ ‬les cris de la famille qui s‭'‬apercevait de ce qu‭'‬il se passait.‭ ‬La pièce dans laquelle ils étaient semblait faire des kilomètres de long,‭ ‬un craquement se fit entendre,‭ ‬puis un second.‭ ‬Le plafond s‭'‬effritait,‭ ‬les murs se déchiraient‭…_

_Soudain un grand fracas se fit entendre ‭!_

_Puis plus rien,‭ ‬le trou noir,‭ ‬l‭'‬angoisse et la peur remplaçaient le sentiment de plénitude qui régnait quelques instants plus tôt._

--‭

Vénus se réveilla en sursaut,‭ ‬ce n‭'‬était pas le premier rêve qu‭'‬elle faisait cette nuit.‭ ‬D‭'‬ailleurs,‭ ‬était-ce vraiment un rêve ‭? ‬Le déroulement était toujours le même,‭ ‬une scène familiale anodine telle qu‭'‬un repas de famille ou une journée au parc,‭ ‬qui se terminait toujours par cet étirement du paysage,‭ ‬elle d‭'‬un côté et la famille de l‭'‬autre.‭ ‬C‭'‬était plutôt un cauchemar ‭! ‬Elle ne connaissait pas cette famille et c‭'‬était la première fois qu‭'‬elle faisait ces cauchemars alors elle mit ça sur la soirée mouvementée de la veille pour se rassurer.‭

Cela faisait à peine quelques jours qu‭'‬elle était arrivée à Neptune et le quotidien dans cette ville n‭'‬était pas ordinaire :‭ ‬un bébé menacé,‭ ‬une morte,‭ ‬… Déjà que Keywest lui paraissait agité ‭! ‬La vie à Neptune promettait de belles angoisses.

Elle se rendormit tant bien que mal peu de temps avant que son réveil ne sonne,‭ ‬lui annonçant le début d‭'‬une nouvelle journée de cours.

Au petit déjeuné,‭ ‬tout le monde semblait crevé.‭ ‬Ce matin,‭ ‬tout le monde s‭'‬était réuni,‭ ‬oubliant les éventuelles querelles.‭ ‬Dick n‭'‬avait visiblement pas dormi de la nuit encore choqué par la mort de Madison.‭ ‬Elle était la seule fille qu‭'‬il avait aimé,‭ ‬ce n‭'‬était pas la meilleure de toute,‭ ‬loin de là,‭ ‬mais il l‭'‬avait aimé‭…‬ Cela fait toujorus un choc de perdre quelqu'un que l'on connaît.‭ ‬Même Véronica qui ne supportait pas Madison était sous le choc.‭ ‬Il n'y avait pas eu de coup de feu,‭ ‬ni d'agression.‭ ‬Aucune blessure,‭ ‬aucun‭ ‬suspect,‭ ‬...‭ ‬La seule théorie valable était l'empoisonnement.

Véronica :‭ ‬_Je te promets,‭ ‬dès que mon père à les conclusions de l‭'‬autopsie,‭ ‬tu seras le premier au courant._

Dick ‭(‬les yeux dans le vide‭)‬:‭ ‬_Merci Véronica‭…‬_

Logan :‭ ‬_Aller mec,‭ ‬mange un peu‭…‬ Tu vas‭ ‬pas tenir la journée‭…‬_

Dick ‭(‬amer‭) ‬:‭ ‬_A quoi bon avoir une hygiène de vie irréprochable quand on voit à quoi ça mène‭…‬_

Véronica :‭ ‬_Madison était loin d‭'‬avoir une vie irréprochable..._

Logan :‭ ‬_Véronica ‭!‬ _

Dick :‭ ‬_Mars,‭ ‬va baver plus loin ‭!‬_

Véronica :‭ ‬_Ok,‭ ‬je vois‭ ‬qu‭'‬il vaut mieux que je m‭'‬éclipse._‭ (‬En s‭'‬éloignant‭) ‬_Si on peut plus dire la vérité‭…‬_

Wallace‭ (‬regardant V.‭ ‬partir‭)‬ :‭ ‬_Je sais que V.‭ ‬n‭'‬était pas amie avec Madison mais vous ne pouvez pas enlever qu‭'‬elle a fait des efforts‭…‬_

Dick :‭ ‬_Si tu la défends,‭ ‬va la rejoindre ‭!‬_

Wallace ‭(‬s'énervant‭) ‬:‭ ‬_Elle te soutient,‭ ‬elle te promet de te tenir au courant de l‭'‬avancement,‭ ‬il y aurait une enquête à faire,‭ ‬elle la ferait ‭! ‬Tu ne peux pas dire qu‭'‬elle fait ça pour son plaisir personnel.‭ ‬Elle ne fait pas ça pour elle ‭!!‬_

Dick‭ (‬s‭'‬effondrant‭)‬ :‭ ‬_Je sais‭…‬ Je sais ‭! Masi c'‬est la seule coupable que j‭'‬ai,‭ ‬elle et Madison se détestaient et c‭'‬est plus facile pour moi de la détester‭…‬ Je suis complètement perdu Wallace,‭ ‬complètement perdu‭…‬_

Dick plaça sa tête contra la table,‭ ‬sanglotant.‭ ‬Wallace ne regrettait pas ses mots,‭ ‬les paroles de Véronica n'étaient pas sorties au bon moment mais elle avait fait des efforts,‭ ‬toute la nuit pour aider Logan à soutenir Dick,‭ ‬elle n'avait pas dormi allant le voir à chaque fois qu'il hurlait le nom de Madison.‭ ‬Elle était à bout et il la comprenait.

Logan :‭ ‬_Bon,‭ ‬je te ramène au Neptune Grand ‭! ‬Ca ne sert à rien que tu reste ici ‭!‬_

Mac :‭ ‬_Je vais t‭'‬aider ‭!‬_

Wallace les regarda s‭'‬éloigner,‭ ‬désapprouvant ce qu‭'‬il se passait d‭'‬un mouvement de tête.‭ ‬Vénus,‭ ‬elle,‭ ‬s‭'‬était endormie sur la table.‭ ‬En la voyant,‭ ‬Wallace eut un petit sourire et la réveilla doucement.

Wallace :‭ ‬_Hey ‭! ‬Ca va ‭?‬_

Vénus‭ (‬sortie de son rêve‭)‬ :‭ ‬_Hein ‭? ‬Oh je me suis endormie,‭ ‬désolée ‭!‬_

Wallace :‭ ‬_C‭'‬est un peu mouvementé à Neptune,‭ ‬tu vas t‭'‬y faire ‭?‬_

Vénus :‭ ‬_Oui oui,‭ ‬ça va aller ‭!‬_‭ (‬mentant‭) ‬_J‭'‬ai pas encore récupéré du décalage horaire,‭ ‬c‭'‬est tout._

Wallace :‭ ‬_Ok ‭! ‬Bon,‭ ‬je crois que c‭'‬est l‭'‬heure ‭! ‬Tu as quoi comme cours ‭?‬_

Vénus :‭ ‬_Informatique ‭! ‬Avec Mac‭…‬_ (Se rendant compte que tout le monde était parti‭)‬ _normalement ‭!‬_

Ils partirent alors tous les deux vers leur salle respective.

--‭

Véronica avait très peu suivi son cours de psychologie.‭ ‬Pourtant elle aurait eu des milliers de question à poser à son professeur‭ ‬:‭ ‬Pourquoi était-elle troublé par la mort de‭ ‬sa pire ennemie‭ ? ‬Pourquoi Dick avait-il réagit comme ça alors que cela faisait des mois qu'il ne parlait plus à Madison‭ ? ‬Pourquoi‭ ‬...‭

Véronica‭ (‬voix-off‭) ‬:‭ ‬_Pourquoi les parents de Madison Sinclair m'attendent à la sortie de mon cours de psycho‭ ?‬_

Mme Sinclair‭ ‬:‭ ‬_Bonjour Véronica._

Véronica‭ ‬:‭ ‬_Bonjour,‭ ‬je peux vous aider‭ ? ‬Le service de la scolarité se trouve..._

Mme Sinclair‭ (‬la coupant‭) ‬:‭ ‬_Non,‭ ‬nous sommes venus pour te parler.‭ ‬Y a-t-il un endroit plus au calme‭ ?‬_

...‭ ‬:‭ ‬_Notre chambre est libre si vous voulez..._

Véronica‭ (‬hésitant‭) ‬:‭ ‬_Tu es sûre Mac‭ ? ‬Ca ne va pas te déranger‭ ?‬_

Mac‭ ‬:‭ ‬_Aucun problème.‭ ‬Monsieur,‭ ‬madame,‭ ‬je tenais à vous présenter mes condoléances pour votre fille._

Mme Sinclair‭ ‬:‭ ‬_Merci..._

Elles se fixaient,‭ ‬se souvenant‭ ‬pertinemment de ces instants volés à l'époque du lycée où une mère et sa fille biologique avait pris contact.‭ ‬Aucun mot ne fut échangé sur le trajet jusqu'à la chambre.‭ ‬Mme Sinclair observait la chambre,‭ ‬essayant de découvrir quel genre de fille était Mac.‭ ‬La littérature et l'informatique semblaient très‭ ‬présentes dans sa vie,‭ ‬rien à voir avec les posters et la chambre rose de Madison...‭ ‬Mac s'éclipsa laissant Véronica et les parents de Madison seuls.

Véronica‭ ‬:‭ ‬_De quoi vouliez-vous me parler‭ ?‬_

Mme Sinclair‭ ‬:‭ ‬_Nous voudrions que tu enquêtes sur la mort de Madison..._

Véronica‭ ‬:‭ ‬_Sauf votre respect,‭ ‬cette enquête est l'affaire de la police._

Mme Sinclair‭ ‬:‭ ‬_Votre père nous a‭ ‬appelés ce matin,‭ ‬il nous a fourni les résultats de l'autopsie._

Véronica vérifia son téléphone,‭ ‬elle avait un message de Keith.

Véronica‭ ‬:‭ ‬_Et vous ne croyez pas le légiste‭ ?‬_

Mme Sinclair‭ ‬:‭ ‬_Madison est morte d'une overdose de cocaïne,‭ ‬notre fille ne touchait pas à la drogue,‭ ‬c'était une sportive,‭ ‬elle était saine._

Véronica réprima son envie de raconter la vie nocturne de Madison à ses parents mais elle ne comprenait toujours pas sur quoi se portait l'enquête.

Véronica‭ ‬:‭ ‬_Vous croyez que quelqu'un lui aurait injecté cette drogue‭ ?‬_

Mme Sinclair‭ ‬:‭ ‬_On lui a injecté plusieurs doses,‭ ‬régulièrement d'après le médecin._

Véronica‭ ‬:‭ ‬_Plusieurs doses‭ ? ‬Régulièrement‭ ? ‬Il y a tout de même de grandes chances qu'elle se droguait,‭ ‬je vois mal quelqu'un la droguer tout en lui laissant sa liberté...‭ ‬Mais je vais faire des recherches.‭ ‬Une dernière question,‭ ‬pourquoi ne pas demander ça au shérif,‭ ‬c'est quelqu'un de compétent..._

Mme Sinclair‭ ‬:‭ ‬_Nous le savons mais pour lui l'affaire est classée,‭ ‬Madison se droguait et elle a fait une overdose.‭ ‬Il n'y a aucun indice permettant d'ouvrir officiellement une enquête pour meurtre.‭ ‬C'est lui qui nous a‭ ‬aiguillés vers vous..._

Véronica‭ (‬voix off‭) ‬:‭ ‬_Merci papa de me permettre d‭'‬enquêter dans le monde de Barbie..._‭ ‬(Aux parents‭) ‬_Bien,‭ ‬je vous tiens au courant dès que possible,‭ ‬je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps,‭ ‬je pense que vous avez des tas de choses à faire._

Mme Sinclair‭ ‬:‭ ‬_Merci beaucoup,‭ ‬j'espère que vous trouverez les responsables...‭ ‬Au revoir‭ !‬_

Après le départ des parents de Madison,‭ ‬Véronica écouta le message de Keith qui lui confirma ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre.‭ ‬Elle ne savait pas trop par où commencer...‭ ‬Le fait que Madison se droguait ne l'étonnait pas vraiment,‭ ‬le fait que ses parents n'en sachent rien non plus...‭ ‬

Il fallait commencer par honorer une promesse,‭ ‬dire à Dick les résultats de l'autopsie...

Véronica arriva au Neptune Grand Hôtel sans grande motivation. Cette nouvelle qu'elle devait annoncer n'était pas glorieuse, et pour ne rien arranger, elle s'était embrouillée avec Dick le matin même. Mais il le fallait, elle ne devait pas fuir mais affronter ce qui lui faisait peur. De quoi avait-elle peur ? Tout simplement que Dick lui rejette encore une fois la faute dessus, que Dick lui montre encore une fois qu'il la détestait... Toutes ces années à se dénigrer avaient renforcé sa carapace mais effrité son égo. Dick avait raison sur certain points, elle faisait du mal autour d'elle et aujourd'hui elle allait en faire encore un peu plus à Dick.

Devant la porte de la suite, elle hésita... Et si elle revenait plus tard ? Elle secoua la tête, elle devait faire ça maintenant et par la même occasion, elle pourrait commencer son enquête sur Madison.

Logan lui ouvrit la porte.

Logan : _Entre mais fait attention, il est toujours de mauvaise humeur._

Dick : _Qu'est-ce que tu veux Mars ? T'en a pas assez fait ? Tu n'as pas accablé assez de gens aujourd'hui ?_

Véronica (encaissant) : _Je suis venue honorer ma promesse..._

Dick leva ses yeux brillants vers elle, attendant le verdict. Véronica s'assit à côté de lui et lui prit la main.

Véronica (doucement) : _Madison était... Heu... Madison a fait une overdose... _

Dick (une lueur de colère dans les yeux) : _Elle m'avait dit qu'elle avait arrêté !! Elle me l'avait promit !_

Véronica (surprise) : _Tu savais qu'elle se droguait ? Je veux dire, c'est bien elle qui se droguait, elle n'avait pas de problèmes ?_

Dick : _Depuis le lycée, elle testait diverses drogues. Dernièrement, c'était de la cocaïne. Elle disait qu'elle s'amusait deux fois plus avec... Moi, je voulais pas toucher à ça, ça a été une des causes de rupture... Cet été, je l'ai recroisée et elle m'avait affirmé avoir arrêté, elle voulait recommencer une histoire avec moi._

Véronica : _Waou... Merci de me confier tout ça Dick... Moi qui croyait que ses seuls pêchés étaient l'alcool et les hommes... _(se reprenant) _Excuse-moi..._

Dick : _Ne t'excuse pas Mars, elle ne le mérite pas... Elle m'a trahit ! Elle m'a menti ! Je la déteste pour ça ! Ce n'était plus la Madison que j'ai connu au début..._

Véronica (serrant la main de Dick) : _Ca va aller ?_

Dick : _Maintenant que je sais ça, ça va mieux ! Merci !_

Véronica (gênée) : _Devant tant de gentillesse, je préfère m'en aller, je dois aller interroger les amis de Madison. Ses parents ne croient pas qu'elle se soit droguée toute seule..._

Dick acquiessa puis parti dans sa chambre pendant que Logan raccompagnait Véronica à la porte. Il hésita puis finalement l'arrêta et la forca à l'écouter.

Logan : _J'ai un truc qui pourra intéresser ton enquête. Un souvenir pas glorieux mais ça te fera un témoignage de plus. _(Il baissa les yeux) _A Aspen, Madison m'a dit qu'elle avait de quoi_ (il mima des guillemets) _mieux s'éclater. J'ai aussi remarqué pas mal de traces sur ses bras... Je n'y ai pas vraiment porté attention mais ça pourrait confirmer qu'elle se droguait déjà..._

Véronica senti sa tête tourner, son coeur battait au ralenti. L'évocation de cette nuit à Aspen avait fait remonter en elle des souvenirs douloureux. Elle ne voulait plus qu'une chose : fuir ! Non, elle s'était promis de ne plus fuir... C'était du passé, elle releva ses yeux mouillés vers Logan, le remercia en se forçant à sourire puis parti.

Ce manège n'avait pas échappé à Logan qui regrettait ses mots. Mais il avait été obligé afin de faire avancer son enquête. Lui aussi s'était promis une chose : ne plus jamais lui cacher quoi que ce soit !

Véronica contacta plusieurs amis de Madison. Tous lui confirmèrent qu'elle se droguait depuis des années, certains lui trouvaient même des excuses, d'autres devaient aussi se droguer aux vues de ce qu'ils lui racontèrent. Elle réussit à trouver qui était son fournisseur et à le contacter. Elle n'avait plus aucun doute, ce n'était pas un meutre, c'était un accident, un suicide à petit feu.

Elle mis les parents de Madison au courant de ses recherches et ceux-ci lui firent une nouvelle demande qui la laissa perplexe.

Chez les Sinclair

M. Sinclair : _Merci d'avoir enquêté si vite... Nous sommes extrèmement peiné d'apprendre ce que faisait Madison... Nous avons du être de bien piètres parents..._

Véronica : _Non, ne dites pas ça ! Les enfant n'en font parfois qu'à leur tête malgré leurs parents, malgré le fait qu'ils sont conscients que leurs parents savent ce qu'ils avancent, les enfants n'en font qu'à leur tête... Croyez-moi, je sais de quoi je parle !_

M. Sinclair : _Je te crois mais il n'y a pas que ça... Tu l'as peut être appris en faisant des recherches sur Madison mais ce n'était pas notre fille biologique..._

Véronica (mentant) : _Oui, j'ai cru lire ça... Mais où voulez-vous en venir ?_

M. Sinclair : _Et bien, Madison a été échangée à la naissance avec notre fille biologique. Nous n'avons jamais su de qui il s'agissait, dans quelle famille elle était, et... Nous aimerions la retrouver._

Véronica observa madame Sinclair, elle avait baissé le regard lors de la requête de son mari, elle semblait gênée. Bien sûr, elle savait qui était sa fille mais pourquoi n'avait-elle rien dit à son mari ? Avait-elle peur d'un refus de la part de sa fille ?

Véronica : _Il faut que vous soyez conscient qu'elle peut refuser de vous voir et continuer sa vie actuelle... Vous ne voulez que la revoir, pas la reprendre à sa famille actuelle ?_

M. Sinclair : _Nous aimerions faire sa connaissance, bien sûr, elle a sa vie et nous ne voulons rien changer. Seulement, nous avons perdu tellement d'années... Je suis sûr qu'elle peut comprendre ce qui s'est passé..._

Véronica (voix-off) : _Oui c'est sûr... Elle a eu le temps de le digérer mais il faut pas quelle se jette à corps perdu dans leurs bras non plus... _(aux parents) _Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, je vous tiens au courant dès que possible !_

Véronica sorti de chez les Sinclair, monta dans sa voiture et commenca à rouler au gré de ses envies. Elle ne savait pas comment parler de ça avec Mac. Lui apprendre la chose au moment du lycée avait été plus facile car elle connaissait à peine la jeune fille mais maintenant, c'était différent... Mac était impulsive, elle n'hésiterait pas à courrir chez les Sinclair en croyant leurs belles promesses et Véronica ne voulait pas que sa meilleure amie souffre.

Arrivée devant la plage, elle descendit de voiture et marcha sur le sable, toujours dans ses pensées. Les vagues étaient belles ce jour-là, le soleil brillait haut dans le ciel, au loin, elle aperçu des surfeurs. Elle s'avança puis s'alongea dans le sable.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle senti des gouttes lui tomber sur le visage mais elle n'ouvrit pas les yeux, elle savait qui était là.

Logan (doucement) : _Quoi qu'il t'arrive, tu trouveras la solution. Cherche au fond de ton coeur, tu la trouveras..._

Véronica ouvrit les yeux, il était parti. Elle le chercha du regard mais elle ne le vit pas. Comment avait-il su les interrogations qu'elle se posait... Avait-il raison, il suffisait de laisser son coeur parler ? C'était si simple ? Remotivée par ces quelques mots, elle parti en direction de Hearst afin de parler avec Mac.

Au loin, Logan l'observait tendrement, un sourire aux lèvres.

Chambre de Mac

Mac : _Véronica... En quoi puis-je t'aider ?_

Véronica : _En rien... Je voulais juste te parler..._

Mac : _Juste me parler, ça à l'air grave vu ta tête... Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?_

Véronica : _En fait, ça te concerne..._ (elle baissa les yeux) _Toi et tes parents biologiques..._

Mac (triste) : _Il me rejette la faute de la mort de Madison, c'est ça ?_

Véronica (l'interrompant) : _Non ! Non ! Ils veulent..._ (plantant son regard dans celui de Mac) _Ils veulent te voir..._

Mac (surprise) : _Quoi ? Mais..._ (s'énervant) _Tu leur as dit c'est ça ?_

Véronica : _Non, je ne leur ai rien dit ! Ils m'ont demandé de retrouver leur fille biologique !_

Mac : _Mais ma vraie mère m'a déjà vu, elle sait qui je suis ! Je vais aller la voir, je vais enfin retrouver ma famille !_

Véronica : _Visiblement ton père n'est pas au courant... Mais, je t'en prie, Mac, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, tu as une famille déjà... Ne gâche pas ça..._

Mac (criant) : _Et qui es-tu pour me dire ce que je dois faire Véronica Mars ? Les Sinclair sont ma vraie famille, j'ai une petite soeur !_

Véronica (se mettant aussi à crier) : _Et tu as un petit frère et une famille qui t'a élevée depuis que tu es née ! ils ne sont pas responsables de tout ça... Ne les perds pas en te jettant dans les bras des Sinclair !_

Mac : _Sors d'ici ! Je suis assez grande pour décider de ma vie !! Tu n'as pas le droit de choisir pour moi. Il serait temps que tu prennes conscience que ce n'est pas TON monde et qu'il y a des gens autour de toi qui sont capables de prendre des décisions. Un jour il te faudra choisir, Véronica. Il faudra faire un choix entre soutenir tes amis dans leurs choix et leur dicter leur vie !_

Véronica : _Mac attends..._

Mac (hurlant) : _Sors d'ici tout de suite !_

Véronica (en partant) : _Sois prudente Mac, je t'ai mise en garde car je tiens à toi..._

Véronica ferma la porte derrière elle et se laissa glisser contre. Des larmes perlaient sur ses joues. Elle avait laissé parler son coeur mais il s'était mal exprimé.

Véronica (voix-off) : _Décidément tu as encore beaucoup de progrès à faire Véronica... Tu viens de perdre Mac..._

_**A SUIVRE**_


	4. Like a fairytale

_**Episode 4 : Like a fairytale**_

Quand Vénus rentra dans la chambre, elle trouva Mac allongée sur son lit les yeux ouverts, fixant le plafond. Une musique triste provenant de l'ordinateur de la jeune fille remplissait la pièce, une étrange impression flottait dans l'air ambiant. Mac avait visiblement pleuré, une montagne de mouchoirs s'élevant à côté de son lit et des traces noires ornant son visage. Mac ne tourna même pas la tête quand sa colocataire s'assit à côté d'elle sur le lit. Elle ne dit rien. Vénus l'observa encore un instant ne sachant quoi dire pour ne pas la heurter. Elle posa sa main sur celle de Mac. A ce contact, Mac se recroquevilla sur elle-même et vint poser sa tête sur les genoux de Vénus. Elles restèrent ainsi un instant, sans dire un mot. Quand la musique cessa, Mac se tourna sur le dos et regarda Vénus.

Mac : _Je crois que j'ai fais une bêtise..._

Vénus (doucement) : _Tu veux m'en parler ?_

Mac : _Véronica et moi, on s'est disputées... Je l'ai jetée dehors..._

Vénus : _C'était sous le coup de la colère, c'est pas si grave que ça, si ?_

Mac : _Elle est venue m'annoncer quelque chose, elle m'a dit ce qu'elle pensait de l'histoire et moi je lui ai crié dessus... Je suis vraiment trop nulle !!_

Mac se retourna et enfoui sa tête dans son oreiller. Vénus ne bougea pas.

Vénus : _Écoute, si tu regrettes tout ça, tu dois aller lui dire. N'attends pas que ça s'envenime._

Mac : _Je l'ai blessée, je l'ai limite forcée à choisir entre être amie et se taire, et ne plus être amie... Je ne veux pas la perdre, c'est mon amie !!_

Vénus : _Et bien va lui dire ! Ca lui fera du bien d'entendre tout ça ! Je suis sûre qu'elle peut le comprendre..._

Mac : _J'irais la voir mais avant, j'ai quelque chose à faire._

Mac se leva et fila dans la salle de bain se changer et enlever les traces de mascara qui décoraient son visage. Puis elle parti. Lorsqu'elle ferma la porte Vénus s'était allongée. elle n'avait pas beaucoup dormi la nuit d'avant et tentait de faire une sieste. Sieste qui ne fut pas réparatrice pour elle, elle refit encore les mêmes cauchemars. Lassée, elle se mit devant son ordinateur et continua le jeu qu'elle était en train de programmer. Le moteur 3D n'était fait qu'à moitié, ça allait l'occuper un bon moment.

Appartement des Mars

Après être partie de chez Mac, Véronica était rentrée tout droit chez elle et s'était enfermée dans sa chambre. Lorsqu'il rentra du commissariat, Keith assista au même spectacle que Vénus dans la chambre de Mac. Véronica était allongée par terre, les joues noires de maquillage et elle pleurait. Patrouille s'était allongé contre elle et avait posé sa tête sur son ventre. L'esprit ailleurs, elle le caressait machinalement. Quand elle vit Keith, elle leva un regard triste et interrogatif sur lui. Sans un mot, il lui tendit la main et la releva. Elle le suivi docilement jusqu'au salon où il la fit s'asseoir sur le canapé. Il lui mit un plaid autour des épaules et parti chercher un pot de crème glacée et deux petites cuillères puis il s'installa à côté d'elle. Ils mangèrent la moitié du pot avant que Véronica ne se décide à parler.

Véronica (doucement) : _Merci papa._

Keith : _Honey ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? C'est Logan ?_

Véronica le regarda, ne comprenant pas ce que Logan venait faire dans la conversation.

Keith : _Je vous ai bien vu hier au karaoké. Lui te courant après, toi le fuyant, tout votre petit jeu habituel... Je vous ai vu revenir après avoir rendu Kévin. J'ai vu vos regards, vos attentions, ... Je ne suis pas née de la dernière pluie..._

Véronica : _Papa, ça n'a rien à voir avec Logan. Nous ne sommes pas ensemble et nous n'avons pas rompu..._

Keith (surpris) : _Tu es dans cet état à cause de Madison ?_

Véronica (se retenant de pleurer) : _Pas vraiment..._

Keith : _Raconte-moi, ça te fera du bien..._

Véronica : _Au lycée, peu après avoir rencontré Mac, elle m'a demandé de rechercher si elle n'avait pas été adoptée. J'ai découvert qu'elle avait été échangée par erreur avec Madison à la naissance. J'ai longtemps hésité à le dire à Mac mais tu m'as dit un jour que dans notre métier, il y avait parfois des choses difficiles à annoncer, qu'il fallait y préparer les gens. Je l'ai dit à Mac. Elle ne l'a pas trop mal prit et l'a accepté. De cette histoire est née une certaine jalousie envers Madison. Quand tu m'as envoyé les Sinclair pour que j'enquête sur la mort de leur fille, j'ai découvert qu'elle se droguait et je leur ai dit. Mais il m'ont demandé autre chose... De retrouver leur fille biologique... Tu te doutes que je n'ai rien eu à faire. Je suis allée voir Mac pour lui en parler. En même temps, j'ai essayé de la raisonner car je ne voulais pas qu'elle en souffre. Ces gens ont élevé Madison, qui sait ce qu'ils pourraient lui faire... Elle a très mal pris mes conseils. Elle m'a jetée dehors._

Keith : _La nouvelle a dû la choquer, ça passera..._

Véronica : _Quand je suis arrivée chez elle, le premier truc qu'elle m'a demandé c'est ce que je voulais qu'elle me rende comme service... Pour elle, je ne suis qu'une profiteuse..._

Keith : _C'est vrai que tu demandes souvent des services autour de toi... Et avec l'enquête sur Madison elle a du penser que tu avais besoin d'aide..._

Véronica : _Elle m'a dit autre chose... Quelque chose qu'elle n'est pas la première à dire... Elle a dit que j'étais dans mon monde, que je cherchais à contrôler les autres, que je ne leur laissais aucune initiative..._

Keith : _Honey, je dois dire qu'elle n'a pas tord sur ce point, tu aimes tout contrôler._

Véronica (pleurant) : _J'essaye juste de me protéger. Je ne veux plus perdre personne !!_

Keith : _Laisse leur du champ libre alors. Soit là quand ils en ont besoin, laisse leur faire leurs expériences... On dirait une maman sur protectrice par moment. C'est en les étouffant que tu les perdras..._

Véronica : _J'ai peur... Je sais que je les étouffe mais je tiens à eux, je tiens tellement à eux..._

Véronica pleura dans les bras de son père. Elle réalisait ce qui n'allait pas et ça lui faisait mal. Elle réalisait que Mac avait raison, qu'ils avaient tous raison. Elle devait essayer d'être une amie, pas une mère. Elle devait arrêter de croire qu'elle pouvait tout remettre en ordre dès qu'il y avait un soucis...

Mac était allée voir ses parents (ceux qui l'avaient élevée) et leur avait parlé de toute l'histoire. Elle ne tenait plus, elle ne voulait aucun mensonge. Ils l'avaient soutenue dans sa démarche et l'avaient accompagnée chez les Sinclair. Les deux familles, au début distantes, se trouvèrent beaucoup de ressemblances. Les Sinclair les invitèrent même à dîner. Tout c'était très bien passé lors de cette soirée et Mac avait pris conscience de ce que lui avait dit Véronica. En arrivant dans le quartier des trois neufs, elle jalousait encore Madison mais petit à petit, elle avait pris conscience de ce qu'était cette vie et mesurait la chance qu'elle avait eu. Cette épreuve l'avait rapprochée de ses parents.

Il était plus de minuit quand elle arriva devant chez Véronica. La lumière étant toujours allumée, elle n'hésita pas à frapper à la porte. Keith vint lui ouvrir.

Keith (avec un sourire) : _Je me doutais que tu viendrais, entre, elle est dans sa chambre..._

Mac : _Merci shérif Mars._

Keith : _Je t'en prie, appelle-moi Keith ! Bonne nuit Cindy !_

Mac : _Bonne nuit Keith._

Elle se dirigea vers le fond du couloir et pris une grande inspiration avant d'entrer sans frapper. Véronica était déjà au lit, endormie. Elle semblait soucieuse. Mac retira ses chaussures et son pull et se glissa à côté de Véronica.

Mac : _Je suis désolée de m'être emportée... Je suis allée voir mes parents adoptifs, on a beaucoup parlé. On est allé voir les Sinclair ensemble. Tu sais, cette vie n'est pas pour moi... Tu avais raison... Merci d'être là pour moi Véronica !_

Véronica (à moitié endormie) : _Je suis une vrai peste Mac, merci de me supporter..._

Mac (riant) : _Si tu n'étais pas cette adorable peste, jamais je ne t'aurais rencontrée !_

Véronica (se rendormant) : _Tu veux bien qu'on garde les effusions d'amour pour demain et qu'on dorme ?_

Mac s'allongea et passa un bras sur la taille de Véronica qui s'était retournée. C'est ainsi qu'elle passèrent la nuit, scellant ainsi une amitié retrouvée.

Le lendemain matin quand Keith entra dans la chambre, il les trouva l'une contre l'autre dormant comme des anges, le sourire aux lèvres. Il ne les réveilla pas, trop content de voir sa fille un brin heureuse, et leur permit ainsi de sécher leur premier cours de la journée.

Cependant, tout le monde ne passa pas une aussi bonne nuit...

Cafétéria de Hearst

Vénus : _Ah ben il était temps ! J'espère que tu as une bonne excuse pour m'avoir abandonnée au milieu de cette armée de pingouins Mac !! T'imagines pas l'enfer que ça a été... Linux par ci, OpenBSD par là, ... J'ai failli péter un câble !! _

Mac (souriant) : _Bonjour Vénus, j'ai super bien dormi et toi ? _

Vénus ne lui répondit pas, elle se replongea dans son déjeuné tout en imaginant diverses façons de se venger.

Véronica : _Vous avez de ces têtes les enfants ! _

Wallace : _C'est pas toi qui t'es farci un cours d'économie de 4h super chiant... _(Souriant) _Mais ça fait plaisir de te voir avec le sourire Véronica Mars. Ton petit cœur de marshmallow aurait-il été rempli de bonheur dernièrement ? _

Véronica : _Oui mon papa ours, ma douce Mac m'a fait ce plaisir... _

Dick passait par là et ne manqua pas une miette des derniers mots qui furent prononcés. Il s'assit entre elles tout en leur passant un bras autour du cou.

Dick : _Qu'entends-je ?? Mars et Gostgirl ont une histoire d'amour !! Si vous avez besoin d'un mâle, je me ferais un plaisir de vous tenir compagnie... _

Véronica et Mac se regardèrent en faisant une grimace de dégoût. Véronica allait répliquer quand Dick lui mit un doigt sur la bouche.

Dick : _Par contre, on ne parle pas blondinette. Le Dick vous laisse réfléchir à sa proposition. _

Dick se leva sous l'air ébahit des quatre amis.

Vénus : _Il était sérieux là avec son plan à trois ?? _

Véronica : _Dick, sérieux... Quand tu le connaîtras mieux tu sauras que Dick n'est jamais sérieux... _

Wallace : _Sauf pour le sexe V. N'oublie pas que c'est tout sa vie, sa passion, son hobbie... _

Mac (grimaçant) : _Bon c'est bon, vous venez de me gâcher la journée, je vais avoir des images horribles dans la tête toute l'après midi... _

Ils continuèrent leur déjeuné tout en discutant puis chacun parti dans son cours respectif. Wallace en mécanique, Mac en maths et Véronica et Vénus en criminologie. L'après midi passa assez rapidement. Avant de partir chez elle, Véronica voulu aller aux toilettes mais un vieux panneau "Out of order" la stoppa. Elle hésita mais elle eut un pressentiment qui la poussa à aller voir, juste au cas où...

Elle poussa la porte et vit Logan appuyé contre un lavabo, il était visiblement fatigué. Quand il la vit, il lui sourit.

Logan : _Merci d'être venue Véronica. _

Véronica : _Quoi ? Tu m'attendais ? Je voulais juste aller aux toilettes moi... _

Logan : _Tu n'as pas eu mon message ? J'ai essayé de te trouver avant les cours mais comme je ne t'ai pas vue, je t'ai laissé un message... _

Véronica regarda son portable et vit le message de Logan _"Je t'attendrais dans les toilettes des filles à la pause et après les cours. J'ai besoin de toi..." _. Elle regarda Logan, il avait l'air perturbé alors elle oublia ses bonnes résolutions et se promit de trouver comment le faire aller mieux.

Véronica : _Désolée, je n'ai pas regardé mon portable. _(avec une petite moue) _Un cours de criminologie soporifique... _

Logan (sarcastique) : _Je devrais peut-être aller en cours, ça m'aiderait à dormir... _

Véronica : _Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Logan ? _

Logan : _Tu vas me prendre pour un dingue mais tant pis, je me lance. J'ai fais un cauchemar cette nuit, enfin au début c'était un rêve, et après c'était un cauchemar... _

Véronica : _Attends ! Attends ! Tu as besoin de mon aide car tu as fait un rêve ?? Tu te moques de moi là ? _

Logan : _Mars ! Écoute-moi jusqu'au bout pour une fois ! _

Ses paroles figèrent Véronica, la discussion avec Keith n'était pas si oubliée finalement... Elle se retourna, alla s'asseoir sur le lavabo et interrogea Logan du regard.

Logan : _Ce rêve était vraiment bizarre. Il m'est arrivé de rêver de mes parents, mais pas comme ça... Au début de mon rêve, on était tous heureux, on fêtait Noël en famille, pas de grande réception, juste un moment de tendresse familiale, le Noël de rêve quoi... Quelque chose qui ne s'est jamais produit chez moi... Bref au début tout est rose, tout est beau... Et puis après, ça se transforme. Mes parents ne vivent plus que pour le luxe et les paillettes. Mon père me bat, ça dure des heures. Il m'accuse d'avoir fait des choses dont je ne me souviens pas. Je vois ma mère sauter de ce pont et je me réveille. _

Véronica : _Waouh, ça c'est du cauchemar... Je comprends que tu aies l'air si fatigué... _

Logan : _Je fais ce rêve en boucle... Je l'ai fais toute cette nuit. _

Il s'approcha de Véronica tout en regardant le sol.

Logan : _J'en peux plus Ronnie, j'ai besoin de toi !! _

Il posa la tête sur son épaule et elle l'entoura de ses bras.

Véronica : _Que veux-tu que je fasse contre un rêve ? _

Logan : _J'ai le désagréable pressentiment que ce morceau paisible de ma vie a vraiment existé mais je ne m'en souviens pas. Fais des recherches sur mon passé, fouille toute ma vie, celle de mes parents, ... Il n'y a qu'à toi que je peux demander ça... _

Véronica : _Ok, je vais faire ce que je peux mais je ne te garanti rien, tu sais les rêves des fois... _

Logan : _Je sais, mais j'ai besoin que tu essayes... J'ai confiance en toi, je sais que s'il y a quelque chose tu le trouveras ! _

Véronica : _Je vais te ramener chez toi, tu n'es pas en état de conduire, je ne voudrais pas que tu t'endormes au volant. Mais avant, je vais aller faire ce pour quoi j'étais venue à la base. _

Elle fila aux toilettes et en ressorti quelques minutes plus tard. Logan n'avait pas bougé. Il la suivi sans un mot jusqu'à sa voiture. Le trajet jusqu'au Neptune Grand se fit dans le silence. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la suite, Dick jouait à un jeu vidéo. Un sourire vicieux s'étira lorsqu'il vit Véronica. Logan les regarda successivement s'interrogeant sur ce qu'il se passait.

Dick : _Alors Mars, tu n'as pas su résister à l'attrait du grand Dick ? Gostgirl n'est pas avec toi ? J'avais pourtant précisé... _

Logan (regardant Véronica) : _Mais de quoi il parle ? _

Véronica : _Ton grand copain blond ici présent nous a conviées, Mac et moi, à une partie de jambes en l'air... _

Logan : _Oue, c'est Dick, il n'était pas sérieux... _

Dick (vexé) : _Hey ! _

Véronica : _Wallace avait l'air de penser le contraire... _

Logan regarda Dick et se rendit compte que Dick avait peut-être été sérieux. Le blond rougissait et essayait de se faire le plus petit possible sous le regard inquisiteur de Logan.

Dick (se levant) : _Bon je vais vous laisser, ma proposition ne concernait pas Logan... _

Logan : _Et j'espère qu'elle ne concernait pas Véronica ! _

Dick accéléra le pas pendant que Véronica regardait intensément Logan.

Logan (troublé) : _Bah quoi ! J'aimerais autant que tu ne sortes pas avec mon meilleur pote... _

Véronica (jouant le jeu) : _Oh pourtant il est si... hot !! _

Logan : _Va le rejoindre ! _

Véronica : _Non, j'ai une mission à remplir ! Alors, raconte-moi plus précisément ces rêves... _

Logan : _Ca te dérange pas qu'on aille dans la chambre ? Je voudrais m'éloigner des oreilles indiscrètes... _

Véronica le suivi dans la chambre et s'assit sur le lit à côté de lui. Il commença à lui raconter tous les détails dont il se souvenait en commençant par ce dont il se souvenait le moins. Il lui raconta à nouveau le tout jusqu'à la fin, jusqu'au saut de Lynn. Ces souvenirs firent remonter des sentiments durs à supporter et il se mit à pleurer. Véronica le prit alors dans ses bras, comme ce jour dans le hall d'un hôtel où il avait réalisé que sa mère c'était bien suicidée. Il était fatigué, tous ces souvenirs lui revenaient à la figure, il était désemparé. Véronica était sa bouée de secours, elle l'empêchait de sombrer.

Quelques mois plus tôt, il aurait pris une bonne bouteille de whisky pour oublier, où il serait allé faire un tour à Tijuana, ... Mais il avait changé. La seule chose qui n'avait pas changé c'est qu'il avait besoin de Véronica pour vivre. Sans elle, il survivait. Bercé par les caresses de Véronica et les mots de réconfort qu'elle lui murmurait, il s'assoupit dans ses bras, contre elle. Quand elle s'aperçu qu'il dormait, elle essaya de dégager son bras sans le réveiller mais il n'y arriva pas alors elle s'allongea contre lui, quelques minutes plus tard, elle aussi s'assoupit à son tour.

Au milieu de la nuit, elle se réveilla. Son bras était dégagé. Elle se leva, recouvrit Logan avec un drap et le regarda quelques instants. Il avait l'air paisible et ne semblait pas faire de cauchemar. Elle lui laissa un mot et rentra chez elle.

Quelques heures plus tard, Logan se réveilla en sursaut en criant. Les cauchemars étaient toujours là. Il se rendit compte de l'absence de Véronica et lu le mot qu'elle avait laissé :

_"Logan, je suis rentrée chez moi, tu dormais comme un ange. J'espère que les cauchemars auront disparus. Tiens-moi au courant. V." _


	5. Bad nights

_**Episode 5 : Bad Nights**_

Ce matin les filles n'avaient pas cours, Véronica et Mac avaient décidé de passer la journée ensemble, tant pis pour les cours de l'après midi. Au programme, visionnage de séries, dégustation de glace, conversations de filles, ... Bref une vraie journée entre filles ! Véronica arriva chez Mac les bras chargés de DVD et de glace. Vénus n'était pas là, elle avait cours toute la journée et ne tenait pas à sécher.

Mac : _Et c'est parti pour une journée à ne rien faire ! Les vacances me manquent déjà !_

Véronica (d'un air tragique) : _Oui ces quelques jours de cours ont été éprouvants !_

Mac : _Bon raconte-moi, quelle est ta nouvelle enquête ?_

Véronica (fronçant les sourcils) : _Qui te dit que j'ai une nouvelle enquête ?_

Mac : _J'ai vu ton vieux panneau « Out of order » hier soir... Et ne me dit pas que c'était le nettoyage, je sais que c'était le tien, celui que tu planques dans le faux plafond..._

Véronica : _Mais tu m'espionnes ? Comment tu as pu reconnaître le panneau ?_

Mac (rougissante) : _Il m'a servit un jour... Et il y a une marque particulière dessus depuis cette fois là..._

Véronica : _Là, tu me dois des explications !! Avec qui étais-tu dans les toilettes ? Et me dis pas que cette marque c'est du ... _

Véronica fît une grimace de dégoût.

Mac : _C'est du sang, en sortant la personne a mis la main sur le panneau et il s'avérait qu'elle s'était blessée un peu plus tôt..._

Véronica : _Puis-je savoir à qui appartient ce sang où vais-je devoir faire des recherches ADN ? Si c'est celui de Dick, je pars brûler le panneau sur le champ !_

Mac (grimaçant) : _Ca va pas ?! Non c'est pas Dick et tu ne sauras pas qui c'est, de toute façon ce n'était rien d'important..._

Véronica, vexée, fit mine de bouder et ouvrit un pot de glace. Mac sourit et essaya de piocher elle aussi dans la glace mais Véronica retira le pot. S'en est suivie une course effrénée dans la chambre, Véronica tentant de sauvegarder son pot de glace de l'agression de son amie. Écroulée de rire, elles se posèrent sur le lit et Véronica tendit le pot à Mac.

Mac : _Hey mais tu te moques de moi, ya plus rien dedans !!_

Véronica : _Mais si regarde, il te reste un morceau de cookie là !_

Mac : _Non mais t'as 5 ans ou quoi ? Tu sais pas partager ? Tu devrais prendre un peu exemple sur moi miss Mars !_

Véronica (d'un air théâtral) : _Dit celle qui vient de passer cinq minutes à me poursuivre pour un peu de glace... Pour ce qui est de ton exemple, faire des cochonneries dans les toilettes des filles... je t'ai devancé ma petite Mac !_

Mac : _Logan ? C'était lui hier ?_

Véronica se souvint alors l'enquête qu'elle devait faire pour Logan. Ca lui semblait tellement irréaliste comme requête qu'elle n'avait pas classé ça dans les enquêtes à faire mais dans les petits services non urgents. De plus, Mac passait avant tout ça. Elle était tiraillée entre s'amuser avec Mac et faire les recherches sur Logan, pour une fois elle avait quartier libre pour fouiner dans sa vie et c'était très tentant... Elle fût sortie de ses pensées par Wallace qui entra dans la chambre.

Véronica : _Mon petit papa ours, cette journée est une journée entre filles !_

Wallace (semi-vexé) : _Je peux aussi bien manger de la glace et raconter des ragots que vous ! Je sais très bien que vous allez pas vous faire les ongles !_

Véronica (lui tendant une boite) : _Je t'ai fais des cookies ! Aller papa ours, laisse nous entre filles !_

Elle lui fit sa petite moue, il secoua la tête avec un sourire en coin et il craqua. L'appel du cookie était trop fort pour lui.

Wallace : _Je reviendrais mais quand vous vous ennuierez à rester que toutes les deux, faudra pas venir pleurer !_

Et il parti en dégustant ses gâteaux. Véronica et Mac rigolèrent en se regardant. Au bout d'un instant, Mac senti le regard insistant de son amie sur elle.

Mac (gênée) : _Quoi ?_

Véronica : _Je sais pas..._

Mac : _Mais dis-moi ! C'est quoi ce regard ? _(de plus en plus gênée) _J'aime pas cette lueur que je vois dans tes yeux..._

Véronica : _J'essayais de découvrir ton secret mais comme tu veux pas jouer le jeu, je te propose autre chose... Que dirais-tu de refaire l'émission « Les dessous d'Hollywood » à notre sauce. Du style, on remonte jusqu'à la naissance et on explore chaque piste..._

Mac (soulagée) : _Logan ! C'est avec lui que tu étais hier soir ! Vous vous êtes remis ensemble ! J'en étais sûre ! Mais je ne crois pas que fouiller dans sa vie soit un bon début pour une nouvelle relation... Enfin si on peut appeler ça comme ça parce que ça fait quand même la_ (elle compta sur ses doigts) ...

Véronica (l'interrompant) : _Stop ! Logan et moi, on est juste amis ! C'était bien lui hier soir mais il voulait que j'enquête pour lui. Une demande bizarre mais j'ai accepté... J'ai son accord pour fouiller jusqu'au moindre détail insignifiant de sa vie._

Mac : _Je suis sûre que c'est juste pour ça que tu as accepté. Tu rêves de connaître sa vie en détail ! Je propose de pimenter les recherches avec des découvertes insolites. A celle qui en découvre le plus !_

Les filles sortirent chacune leur ordinateur et commencèrent leurs recherches. Tout y passait, de sa naissance à maintenant, elles comptaient tout vérifier sur la vie de Logan dans un premier temps. Au bout d'une demie heure, Mac avait récupérer un listing de tous les achats de la famille Echolls pendant les cinq premières années de la vie de Logan alors qu'elle regardait son programme trier et épurer la liste, elle fit la première découverte insolite.

Mac (levant les bras au ciel) : _1-0 !! J'ai de l'insolite très cher V._

Véronica (amusée) : _Fais voir ! ... Non ?! Oh Logan, je sens que je vais apprendre beaucoup de choses, tu aurais du y réfléchir à deux fois avant de me demander de fouiner Logan._

Au même instant son téléphone sonna. Elle regarda le nom : « Logan ». Il devait avoir les oreilles qui sifflaient.

Véronica (décrochant) : _Tu as encore ce magnifique petit manteau rose fushia que tu portais à ... _(elle vérifia) _3 ans ?_

Logan : _Je n'ai aucune idée de quoi tu parles Mars et je sens que je vais regretter de t'avoir donné quartier libre..._ (après une pause) _Ca a recommencé cette nuit, même impression, mêmes rêves, ... En plus, quand je me suis réveillé, tu n'étais plus là. Je me suis endormi dans le meilleur des rêves et réveillé dans le pire des cauchemars quand j'ai vu que j'étais seul..._

Véronica : _Je suis dessus, je cherche... Pour l'instant, rien d'intéressant à signaler. _

Logan : _Si tu trouves quelque chose, tiens moi au courant._

Il raccrocha et les filles reprirent leurs recherches. Elles y passèrent la journée. Le score des découvertes insolites se monta à 7-3 pour Véronica qui trouvait tout ce qui concernait Logan fascinant. En remettant bout à bout tous les indices, elle remarqua que la période où Logan avait emménagé à Neptune était curieuse. Les revenus avaient augmentés d'un coup, grâce à la carrière montante d'Aaron, mais les dépenses avaient tout d'abord baissé avant de ressembler à celle de tous les milliardaires de ce monde. Cette baisse de dépense intriguait Véronica, lors d'un déménagement on a tendance à dépenser plus d'argent mais là, malgré les frais de déménagement, ils ont dépensé moins que l'année d'avant... Elle nota la période trouble.

En toute fin d'après midi, Mac décida d'entrer dans les fichiers des fédéraux au cas où quelque chose s'y cacherait. Ca lui prit quelques heures avant de craquer le système de sécurité grâce à un petit programme qu'elle avait glissé dans une photo envoyée à Véronica pendant son stage. Elle trouva la trace des Echolls facilement, trop facilement. Il y était retracé une ville idyllique et après leur arrivée en Californie, il y avait tous les éléments qu'elle connaissait déjà. Rien n'aurait été alarmant si le début de la vie de Logan n'avait pas été aussi parfait, linéaire comme dans ces séries qui raconte la vie ennuyeuse d'une famille idéal : un couple, un garçon, un fille, et tout va pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes... Les Echolls étaient originaire de Los Angeles, les filles cherchèrent alors si un événement mettant en scène une famille de quatre personnes avait eu lieu peu avant leur déménagement mais elles ne trouvèrent rien.

Elles continuèrent encore leurs recherches quelques heures tout en en parlant. Vénus, elle, avait fini les cours et se rendait à sa chambre. Arrivée devant la porte, elle entendit des brides de conversation. Curieuse, elle écouta plus attentivement et compris que les filles faisaient des recherches sur Logan, elles parlaient aussi de cauchemars. Après en avoir suffisamment entendu, elle entra dans la chambre. Les filles cessèrent de parler et arrêtèrent leurs recherches. Elles s'installèrent toutes les trois devant un film et passèrent une soirée silencieuse. Vénus se demandait le pourquoi de ces cachotteries, Véronica pensait à Logan et Mac au panneau « Out of order », plus précisément au propriétaire du sang qui se trouvait dessus.

* * *

Neptune Grand Hôtel

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte, Logan, encore en caleçon alla ouvrir.

… : _Hum quel accueil !_

Logan : _Wallace, que puis-je faire pour toi ?_

Wallace : _Je viens de me faire virer de la chambre de Mac pour cause de journée entre filles, je me suis dis qu'on pourrait passer une journée entre gars ! Jeux vidéo, bières et conversations de gars !_

Logan : _Et qui te dis que j'ai envie de passer une journée comme ça ?_

Wallace : _J'ai encore un cookie fait par Véronica pour t'acheter !_

Logan attrapa le cookie en rigolant et laissa Logan entrer.

Logan : _J'ai un coup de fil à passer, je reviens dans cinq minutes._

* * *

Logan : _Hum, ton excuse est vérifiée ! Par quoi on commence ?_

Dick (arrivant dans la suite) : _Hey Wallou ! Que fais-tu là ?_

Wallace : _Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce surnom débile ?_

Dick : _Ca te plaît pas ? Dommage, je t'appellerais quand même comme ça ! Bon, ça vous dit de faire du surf ?_

Wallace : _Oh non ! Sans moi ! Je suis jamais monté sur une planche !_

Logan (souriant) : _Justement, on va bien rigoler. Je vais te chercher une combi et une planche !_

Wallace (doucement) : _C'est une mauvaise idée, une très mauvaise idée !_

Il partirent à la plage et passèrent l'après midi dans l'eau. Finalement Wallace, peu sûr de lui, c'était fait à l'idée de tenir debout sur une planche et il appréciait ça. Petit à petit, il firent mieux connaissance se rendant compte qu'ils avaient quelques points communs et que, malgré les différences, ils s'entendaient plutôt bien. Wallace ne savait pas ce qui l'avait guidé jusqu'au Neptune Grand Hôtel quelques heures plus tôt mais il ne le regrettait pas. Dick et Logan l'avaient accepté dans leur univers sans a priori, sans le juger, sans réfléchir. Il aurait aimé être, comme eux, aussi insouciant et se poser moins de question mais il savait que le prix a payer était cher. Logan avait souffert toute son enfance et Dick avait payé son insouciance de la cruauté et la mort de son frère. Wallace avait plutôt réagit comme Véronica, en se forgeant une carapace et aujourd'hui, y laisser quelques brèches lui faisait du bien.

Ils passèrent la soirée sur la plage autour d'un feu de camp. Ils avaient invité les filles mais n'avaient pas réussi à les sortir de leur rendez-vous exclusivement féminin. Avant de rentrer, Wallace était passé à la chambre de Mac, les filles s'étaient endormies devant le film. Après avoir réveillé Véronica qui dormait par terre, il rentra dans sa chambre et se coucha.

* * *

Véronica était rentrée chez elle et Mac et Vénus, après avoir rangé un peu dormaient paisiblement. Enfin Mac surtout, Vénus après son petit somme avec les filles, recommençait à avoir des cauchemars, toujours les mêmes qui tournaient en boucle. Soudain elle se réveilla en sursaut, faisant bondir Mac.

Vénus : _Noooooooooooooooooooooooon !_

Mac (affolée) : _Du calme ! C'est rien, c'était juste un cauchemar !_

Mac se leva et parti prendre Vénus dans ses bras. Cette dernière se mis à pleurer.

Vénus : _J'en peu plus... C'est toutes les nuits... Toujours le même..._

Mac : _Sssssshut, ça va aller. Raconte moi._

Vénus avait du mal à parler, Mac parti donc lui chercher un peu d'eau et écouta son récit.

Vénus : _Tu vas peut être pas aimer mais je vous ai entendu tout à l'heure avec Véronica..._

Mac (méfiante) : _Qu'est-ce que tu as entendu ?_

Vénus : _Vous parliez des cauchemars de Logan, je sais que vous faites des recherches sur lui... Et je me demandais..._

Mac : _Je ne sais pas, il faut voir avec Véronica... Je lui en parlerais demain matin. Mais tu sais, c'est pas toujours marrant que quelqu'un fouille dans notre passé..._

Vénus : _Mon passé, je le connais à peine. J'ai eu un accident il y a 9ans, j'ai perdu la mémoire et je l'ai retrouvée il y a seulement 3 ans..._ (elle fit une pause) _J'ai peur Mac mais s'il y a quelque chose qui peut m'enlever ces cauchemars, je veux le tenter... Ca peut paraître bizarre, je sais, mais je suis complètement perdue..._

Mac : _Bienvenue à Neptune, ici tout est bizarre..._

Mac prit son portable et envoya un SMS à Véronica pour une convocation de toute urgence dans leur chambre le lendemain matin puis elle s'allongea à côté de Vénus en la prenant dans ses bras pour essayer de l'apaiser. Elle espérait ainsi repousser les cauchemars mais la nuit ne fut pas de tout repos...

Véronica : _Attend, redis moi encore une fois ton cauchemar ?_

Cela faisait une heure que Véronica était arrivée dans la chambre des filles. Vénus lui avait raconté son problème et son histoire. Elle n'en revenait pas... Deux personnes se mettent à faire des cauchemars similaires en même temps... Son enquête pour Logan passait de la pile des services à cette des enquêtes prioritaires. A moins qu'ils ne se soient concertés, ils ne pouvaient pas faire les mêmes cauchemars. Pour vérifier les similitudes, elle demanda chaque détail à Vénus de la couleur de l'assiette à dessert à la description des personnages. Armée de toutes ces informations, elle avait commencé à faire des recherches sur la famille Miller en Floride. Toute leur histoire se passait à Keywest, une famille tranquille. Un père policier, une mère biologiste, fille unique. Vénus avait grandit dans un foyer équilibré, elle avait une enfance calme jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait un accident de voiture avec ses parents. Elle a fini dans le coma puis après son réveil a eu une longue période d'amnésie.

Alors qu'elle allait stopper ses recherches, Véronica trouva un avis de recherche à son nom qui avait été édité par ses parents au lendemain d'une inondation qui avait ravagé Keywest. Une inondation quasi traditionnelle car une fois par an elle se produisait au moment des grandes crues, la ville était sous l'eau. Véronica se demandait comment on pouvait habiter dans une telle ville.

Véronica : _Vénus ? Tu ne nous as pas raconté comment tu étais arrivée à Neptune..._

Vénus : _Je me suis enfuie de chez moi... Mes parents étaient un peu trop protecteurs et, suite à mon amnésie, je n'ai jamais vraiment ressenti de lien fraternel avec eux... J'ai profité de l'inondation pour disparaître._

Véronica : _J'ai l'impression qu'ils tenaient à toi... 1 million de dollars pour te retrouver ?_

Vénus (s'approchant de l'ordinateur) : _Quoi ? Mais mes parents ne sont pas aussi riches..._

Véronica : _Étrange alors... Et, dis-moi, pourquoi Neptune ?_

Vénus : _J'ai cherché une ville à l'autre bout du pays mais pas trop au nord sur une carte, j'ai repéré Neptune... Tu comprends : Neptune, Vénus..._

Véronica (s'auto-désignant) : _Mars ! Le mercure est toujours au beau fixe et je conduis une Saturne... Il y en a un là haut qui doit bien s'amuser, j'attends avec impatience Uranus !_

Cette réflexion fit sourire les filles. Véronica ne trouvant plus rien, elle téléphona à Logan pour qu'ils se voient.  
_  
Bonjour, vous êtes bien sur le répondeur de Logan Echolls, la pensée du jour : « Tous les hommes rêvent. Mais il semble parfois, que ce soit l'histoire qui rêve à travers eux »__  
Logan, c'est Véronica. Rendez-vous à la pause de 10h, j'ai des questions à te poser._

Elle ne prit pas la peine de lui dire le lieu, il le connaissait par cœur. Elle sortit de la chambre des filles et alla vers les toilettes. Elle colla sur la porte une feuille où il était marqué « Out of order » et entra à l'intérieur. Après avoir déposé son sac dans un coin, elle monta sur les troisièmes toilettes à gauche. Sur la pointe des pieds, elle déplaça une dalle du faux plafond et sorti son panneau, celui qui la suivait depuis Neptune High. Elle avait en effet gardé le même, au début par nostalgie puis finalement, il avait servi.

Lorsque Logan entra dans les toilettes, il la vit en pleine observation du panneau. Il s'appuya contre le mur et replia une jambe. Trop concentrée, elle ne l'avait pas vu.

Logan (souriant) : _Ton vieux panneau ne te convient plus ? Je trouve que le nouveau est un peu trop… primaire !_

Véronica (faussement intriguée) : _Il faut que je fasse une analyse ADN sur celui-ci…_

Logan : _Serait-il impliqué dans un quelconque meurtre ?_

Véronica : _Pire ! Mac s'en est servi pour faire… Pour des affaires privées mais je ne sais pas avec qui !_

Logan : _Au risque de te choquer, on s'est tous servi de ce panneau au moins une fois…_

Véronica : _Comment tu sais que c'est toujours le même panneau ?_

Logan (baissant les yeux): _Tu vois le coin cassé ? Je l'ai abîmé après une de nos ruptures, quand tu es retournée avec Duncan… Il est tombé alors que je le cherchais pour avoir un moment de calme dans un endroit particulier pour moi…_

Véronica : _Génial, tout le monde connaît ce panneau mieux que moi ! Dis-moi que Dick s'en est servi et je le brûle sur le champ !_

Logan : _Il ne sait rien de tes petites affaires dans les toilettes… _

Véronica (pensive) : _Mes petites affaires… Tu crois que…_ (Marquant une pause) _Non ! Bon, je t'ai appelé car je vais avoir besoin de tous les détails concernant tes rêves… Vraiment tout, tu vas me décrire le moindre objet et je vais tout noter._

Logan lui raconta tout en détail et elle nota chaque point. Elle s'était bien gardée de lui dire que Vénus faisait aussi des cauchemars, elle voulait vérifier les points communs avant.

Véronica : _Je crois que j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut... Merci Logan._

Logan (regardant autour de lui) : _Ca fait un moment qu'on ne s'est pas vraiment parlé... Je pensais que... Puisqu'on a un peu de temps... On pouvait rattraper le temps perdu..._

Logan gêné se tortillait contre le mur, ne sachant où regarder et quelles paroles utiliser.

Véronica (contemplant ses chaussures) : _Sex, Drugs and Rock'n roll, tu me connais, une vraie vie de dépravée ! Enfin sans sexe, sans drogue, juste le rock !_

Logan (sourit) : _Pas de sexe, c'est donc ça..._

Véronica (avec une petite moue) : _Hum... J'ai parlé tout haut, c'est ça ?_

Logan (lui lançant un coup d'oeil rieur) : _Et oui... Alors raconte moi cette histoire de manque de sexe. Je connais un jeune homme si le tien ne convient plus..._

Véronica : _Aucun homme ne m'appartient Echolls, j'ai laissé le dernier animal pris au piège reprendre sa liberté et aller se faire chasser ailleurs !_

Logan : _Qu'a-t-il fait pour que tu le relâches ?_

Véronica : _La même chose que le précédent, il m'a trompé. Sauf que lui, il pensait que ça renforcerait mes sentiments pour lui... J'ai jamais été douée pour choisir mes relations... Tu penses que la soutane m'irait bien ?_

Logan (s'approchant) : _Je suis désolé..._

Véronica : _Ah tu trouves aussi... Pas très sexy... Sinon..._

Elle fit mine de réfléchir, un doigt sur la bouche. Il s'approchait encore,

Logan : _... de t'avoir trompé avec Madison..._

Véronica : _Qui ça ? Connais pas... Qui êtes-vous ?_

Logan (exaspéré) : _Ronnie..._

Véronica : _Je dois y aller ! J'ai des recherches à faire !_

Sentant que la situation devenait tendue, elle pris la fuite, encore une fois. Elle repensait à ce que lui avait dit Piz ce jour-là et le maudissait d'avoir raison.

FLASH BACK

Véronica venait de sortir de son cours de psychologie, un cours ennuyeux sur les sentiments destructeurs. Elle aurait eu beaucoup à dire sur le sujet. Depuis la bagarre de la cafétéria, elle pensait beaucoup à Logan. Son coeur ne voulait que lui, hypnotisé par son charisme. Sa tête, au contraire, ne voulait pas de lui pour ses réactions démesurées. Son coeur se défendait d'en aimer un autre alors que sa tête lui disait de se laisser apprivoiser par Piz. Mais Piz, elle n'arrivait même plus à penser à lui quand elle était avec lui. Ses pensées se tournaient toujours à un moment ou un autre vers Logan. Piz était gentil, oui gentil était le mot. On aurait pu rajouter calme, réfléchi, positif, tendre, ... Ennuyeux, plat, sans intérêt, ... Son coeur reprenait le dessus sur son esprit. Ces deux hommes, comparables au jour et à la nuit, au ying et au yang, ... Ces deux hommes qui se partageaient ses sentiments provoquant en elle des retournements insensés. Piz ou Logan. Logan ou Piz. Son coeur ou sa tête. Avec Piz tout était simple, linéaire, ... Avec Logan tout n'était que passion, montagnes russes, ... Avec Piz, elle suivait le cours de la vie. Avec Logan, elle vivait.  
Se laissant porter par ses pas, elle se retrouva devant la chambre de Piz, visiblement son esprit avait pris le contrôle de ses pieds. Elle ouvrit la porte, ne prenant pas la peine de frapper, Wallace n'étant pas à Neptune cette semaine-là. Elle poussa la porte en entier et resta figée. Finalement, peut-être était-ce son coeur qui l'avait conduite jusqu'ici où elle n'était pas sensée aller...

Il n'eut pas le temps de cacher sa nudité, ni celle de la jeune fille qui l'accompagnait. Le regard de Véronica allait de l'un à l'autre, elle ne savait pas quoi dire...

... : _Et bien, Véronica, que t'arrive-t-il ? Voir ton petit copain avec une autre te fait souffrir ?_

Piz : _Mais non Parker, tu sais très bien qu'elle aime qu'on lui fasse du mal..._

Parker (embrassant Piz) : _On va lui en redonner un peu alors..._

Piz : _A moins qu'il n'y ai que Logan qui n'ait droit au pardon. alors Véronica, ça marche avec moi ? Tu me pardonnes aussi où est-ce qu'il n'y a que Logan que tu admires pour toutes les bêtises qu'il fait ? Explique-moi Véronica, je voudrais comprendre comment tu fonctionnes..._

Véronica : _Vous savez quoi ? Ca ne me fait strictement rien de vous voir comme ça... A croire que je ne ressens rien pour toi Piz... Je prendrais bien une vidéo pour la diffuser à toute la fac d'ailleurs, tu en penses quoi Parker ? Tu crois que Piz te défendrait ? Logan est impulsif mais il n'est pas insipide, lui !_

Sur ces paroles, elle quitta la chambre calmement. Aucune larme ne coula, elle se rendit vraiment compte qu'elle n'avait rien à faire avec Piz. Elle réalisa enfin ce dont elle avait besoin mais ça, elle l'avait déjà perdu, envoyé le plus loin possible d'elle en lui demandant un jour de sortir de sa vie. Elle ne pouvait plus faire machine arrière et retomber dans un cercle vicieux.

Comme pour la contredire, le destin lui fit croiser le regard de Logan. Le temps s'arrêta un instant, une éternité. Elle le détailla comme pour graver une dernière fois son visage gravé dans sa mémoire, puis elle repris son chemin, le croisant sans lui dire un mot, sans lui adresser un regard de plus. Depuis ce jour là, elle ne l'avait plus beaucoup croisé et ne lui avait jamais reparlé.

FIN FLASH BACK

Véronica était rentrée chez elle, après des heures de recherche pour trouver un lien entre Logan et Vénus, elle abandonnait. Elle avait tout d'abord cru à un lien de parenté entre les deux familles mais visiblement les familles Miller et Echolls ne s'étaient jamais croisées... Si ce n'était pas le lien, il y en avait forcément un autre et elle allait le trouver !

Perdue dans ses réflexions, elle s'endormit sur son lit.

* * *

Ailleurs

... : _Non, on ne devrait pas..._

... : _Et pourquoi, qu'est-ce qui nous en empêche..._

... : _Je sais pas... Tu ne crois pas qu'elle va nous en vouloir ?_

... : _On peut attendre pour lui dire... On est beaucoup plus doués qu'elle pour garder une relation secrète, rappelle-toi la dernière fois..._

La jeune fille brune embrassa le jeune homme pour le faire taire et lui passer toute envie de s'éloigner d'elle.


	6. Playing with fire

_**Episode 6 : Playing with fire...**_

... : _Excuse-moi, tu es Véronica Mars ? _

Véronica (se retournant) : _Oui et toi, tu es ? _

... : Kyle ! _J'ai besoin de toi. _

Véronica (Voff) : _Hum, le doux bruit de la tirelire ! _(à Kyle) _Et que puis-je faire pour t'aider ? _

Kyle : _On m'a volé ma voiture... _

Véronica (Voff) : _Ils sont tous trop habitués à Lamb ou quoi... _(À Kyle) _Tu sais que nous avons depuis quelques mois un shérif compétent à Neptune ? Shérif dont le boulot est d'attraper les voleurs pour les mettre derrière les barreaux... _

Kyle (exaspéré) : _Dick m'avais bien dit de rester éloigné de toi... _

Véronica : _Tu es ami avec Dick... _(Voff) _Se pourrait-il que la maladie Dickienne soit contagieuse... _

Kyle : _Je fais partie des PiSigs... Mais c'est pas le sujet ! _

Véronica : _Bien Kyle, trois questions : quand as-tu vu ta voiture pour la dernière fois ? Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas en parler au shérif ? Et quel est le secret que tu caches et que je vais découvrir en faisant mes recherches ? _

Kyle : _Hier, elle était sur le parking de la confrérie et, ce matin, elle avait disparue. Il n'y avait pas de fête hier soir... _(Nerveux) _Heu je dois y aller... _

Kyle s'éloignait sous le regard frustré de Véronica qui n'avait pas eu toutes ses réponses.

Véronica (Voff) : _Et ben vas-y, pars en courant aussi... Je vais finir par croire que je fais fuir les hommes... Qu'est-ce qu'il y a qui cloche chez moi ? _

Perdu dans ses pensées, Véronica ne senti pas la présence qui se trouvait derrière elle. Elle fit un bond quand une main se déposa sur son épaule. Elle se retourna furieuse pour se retrouver face à un visage amusé.

... : _Quelque chose à vous reprocher jeune fille ? Peut-être ce jeune homme qui part est votre nouveau petit ami ? _

Véronica (espiègle) : _Si on omet les deux cadavres que j'ai découpés et jetés dans les toilettes des filles ce matin et le trafic de drogue que j'ai instauré, tout va bien shérif ! _(Voff) _Moi sortir avec un PiSig ? Non plutôt, moi sortir avec un garçon ? Papa, je veux redevenir la petite fille innocente face aux garçons que j'étais à 12ans... _

Keith : _Je vais passer outre les deux cadavres, je n'ai plus Lamb pour aller fouiller dans les égouts. Par contre, parle-moi un peu plus de ce trafic de drogue, ça m'intéresse. C'est justement ce pourquoi je suis ici... _

Véronica : _Il y a un trafic de drogue sur le campus ? Quelle nouvelle... Mais es-tu autorisé à en parler à la première venue ? _

Keith (souriant) : _Je ne faisais qu'une joute verbale avec ma fille chérie un peu fouineuse sur les bords qui n'oubliera pas de me prévenir si jamais elle tombe sur un os. _

Véronica : _Dans ce cas là, je préviendrais Patrouille, tu as les dents trop fragiles papa ! _

Keith (riant) : _J'ai rendez-vous avec la doyenne, on se voit à la maison. _

Il s'éloigna en direction des bureaux administratifs de l'université d'un pas sûr. Lorsqu'il fût hors de portée visuelle, Véronica s'apprêta à partir lorsqu'une autre main se posa sur son épaule.

Véronica (Voff) : _Mais ils veulent ma mort ou quoi ? _(se retournant) _Quoi ? _

Kyle : _Oula doucement… J'ai oublié de te dire un truc…_

Véronica (agressive) : _Quoi ? _

Kyle : _Je conduis une X-Terra gris métallisée… Ca peut être bien de savoir ce que tu cherches… Et en plus, il paraît que tu connais bien ce modèle. _

Il avait un sourire satisfait sur le visage.

Véronica : _Je vais te la retrouver. 500 dollars par jour de recherche plus les extras_ (Voff) _Et je vais prendre mon temps et en profiter…_

* * *

Bureau de la doyenne O'Neil

La secrétaire fit entrer Keith dans ce bureau qu'il connaissait déjà pour l'avoir inspecté lors de ses rencontres avec le précédent doyen. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder le bureau où s'était donné la mort le doyen O'Donnel. Il l'imaginait baignant dans une marre de sang, l'arme retombée par terre, les bras pendants.

Des bruits de talons le ramenèrent à la réalité. Une grande femme noire, élégante, venait de faire son entrée dans la pièce. Elle le regardait souriant. Elle semblait accueillante et ouverte.

Doyenne : _Bonjour shérif, que puis-je pour vous ? _

Keith : _Madame la doyenne ! Il semblerait qu'il y ai un trafic de drogue à Neptune et tout particulièrement dans votre université. Des jeunes de Neptune High sont fournis par des étudiants de Hearst. _

Doyenne (inquiète) : _Comment puis-je vous aider ? Vous voulez que je ferme les confréries ? _

Keith : _Non, ça ne servirait à rien, au mieux, ça déplacerait le problème. Souvent ces étudiants ne sont que des revendeurs, nous cherchons les initiateurs de ce trafic. Nous pensions infiltrer un de nos hommes nouvellement arrivé à Neptune qui n'est pas encore connu comme appartenant à la police. J'aimerais que vous nous aidiez à l'intégrer et à superviser les opérations. _

Doyenne : _Si ce n'est que ça, tant qu'il ne cause pas de problèmes, je n'y ai aucune objection. _

Keith : _Nous aurons besoin de mettre en place un système de surveillance, est-ce que Eli Navarro travaille encore ici ? _

Doyenne (réfléchissant) : _Navarro… ? _

Keith : _Il faisait partie de l'équipe de maintenance…_

Doyenne : _Oui, je me rappelle, je devais étudier son dossier pour voir si son contrat pouvait être reconduit…_

Keith : _Nous aurons besoin de lui. Et si je peux me permettre, laissez-lui vous prouver qu'il vous est nécessaire, c'est un homme qui s'exprime mieux par ses actions que par ses mots. _

Doyenne (souriant) : _Il sera donc reconduit. J'ai tellement de dossiers à étudier entre le personnel et les étudiants que je vais me contenter de l'avis du shérif pour celui-ci ! _

Keith : _Je reviendrais demain pour tout vous expliquer. Votre nouvel étudiant arrivera demain matin, je vous transmets son « dossier » dans l'après midi. _

Doyenne : _Vous me soulagez d'un dossier pour m'en donner un autre…_

Keith : _Vous n'êtes pas obligée de le lire, j'espère qu'il ne restera pas longtemps dans votre établissement. Prenez rendez-vous avec Eli Navarro pour demain matin. _

Doyenne : _Tout sera prêt. J'espère que nous règlerons vite cette histoire. _

Keith : _Moi aussi ! _

Il sorti du bureau et croisa Weevil qui venait réparer une aération au secrétariat, il lui fit un clin d'œil et disparu pendant que ce dernier le regardait partir en souriant.

* * *

Véronica était à la recherche de Mac. Elle n'arrivait pas à la joindre sur son portable, ne l'avait pas vu à la sortie de son cours, ni à la cafétéria. La dernière solution qu'elle avait été sa chambre. Elle avait donc pris la direction des dortoirs.

Arrivée devant la chambre, elle frappa et la porte ne tarda pas à s'ouvrir sur Vénus. Quand elle aperçu Véronica, cette dernière eut une lueur d'espoir dans le regard.

Véronica : _Heu, Mac est là ? _

Vénus : _Non, pas vue depuis hier… Il y a un problème ? _

Véronica : _J'avais besoin d'elle…_

Vénus (déçue) : _Moi qui espérait que… Enfin, de quoi as-tu besoin ? Je peux peut-être…_

Véronica compris que Vénus avait espéré un résultat mais elle n'avait rien trouvé de plus, à vrai dire, elle n'avait rien cherché.

Véronica : _Excuse-moi, je n'ai rien trouvé de plus… J'ai une autre enquête en cours qui ne devrait pas trop me prendre de temps si j'arrive à trouver ce que je veux sur un site auquel je n'ai pas accès… Tu saurais faire ? _

Vénus : _Rien de plus facile, dis-moi où et quoi ! _

Véronica (espiègle) : _Où et quoi ! _

Vénus lui lança un regard exaspéré.

Véronica : _En fait va falloir fouiller à plusieurs endroits… Grâce à la liste des membres de PiSigs, j'ai le nom de mon client. Il va falloir trouver l'immatriculation de sa voiture à partir de ça et du modèle, une X-Terra gris métallisé. Ensuite, il faudra trouver tout ce qui a rapport à cette voiture depuis 24H. _

Vénus : _C'est moi où tu n'as pas beaucoup d'informations sur ton client ? _

Véronica : _On va dire qu'il a une certaine faculté à disparaître dès que les autorités arrivent… Il a un petit secret qu'il va falloir que je découvre. _

Vénus pianotait déjà sur son ordinateur. En quelques minutes, elle était connectée au service des immatriculations.

Vénus : _Son nom ? _

Véronica (lisant) : _Kyle MacFerny. _

Vénus : _Alors Kyle, quel est ton plus grand secret ?_

* * *

Deux têtes ensommeillées dépassaient de la couette qui recouvrait le lit. La jeune fille se réveilla doucement et regarda celui qui avait partagé sa nuit. Machinalement, elle passa une main sur son visage comme pour effacer ses souvenirs.

… : _J'arrive pas à croire qu'on ai recommencé…_

La deuxième personne commença à bouger, réveillée par les paroles de la jeune fille, et passa son bras autour de sa taille.

… (endormi) : _Tu regrettes ? _

… : _Non… Mais je sais pas… Je suis pas faite pour les relations secrètes…_

A ce moment là, la porte s'ouvrit et un jeune homme entra dans la pièce. Lorsqu'il les vit, il s'arrêta net et un sourire pervers se forma sur son visage.

… : _Ca… Je sais pas si elle va apprécier ! _

La jeune fille retomba sur le lit en mettant un coussin sur son visage.

* * *

Bureau du shérif

Keith était assis sur son fauteuil, face à un jeune homme à l'allure sportive. Ce dernier paraissait nerveux et regardait ses chaussures.

Keith : _Mickael, vous êtes notre plus jeune et dernière recrue. Je voudrais voir avec vous si vous vous sentiez prêt à faire une infiltration dès demain matin._

Mickael : _Bien sûr ! De quoi s'agit-il ?_

Keith : _Et bien, vu votre âge, je pense que vous vous ferez facilement passer pour un étudiant… Il faudrait que vous allier passer quelques jours à Hearst au sujet de l'affaire sur le trafic de drogue. Vous devrez rapidement vous intégrer aux autres étudiants, si possible aux plus dissipés d'entre eux. Les confréries sont à surveiller aussi._

Mickael : _Et que vais-je faire comme études ?_

Keith : _Économie ! Nous avons des raisons de penser que des personnes aisées sont au centre de ce trafic et le cours d'économie est celui qui les intéresse le plus. Je vais faire parvenir votre dossier à la doyenne, vous garderez votre vrai nom puisque personne ne vous connaît encore. Ne soyez pas en retard à l'université demain matin._

* * *

Chambre de Mac & Vénus

Les filles avaient remonté la piste depuis le nom de Kyle jusqu'aux derniers déplacements de sa voiture. Elle avait visiblement servi lors d'un cambriolage.  
Épuisée, Véronica prit congé de Vénus qui ne demandait qu'à dormir paisiblement. Mac n'était toujours pas rentrée.

En fait, Mac avait entendu la voix de Véronica en arrivant près de sa chambre mais elle n'était pas prête à faire face à sa meilleure amie pour l'instant. Alors elle était partie de promener sur la page pour faire le point dans sa tête.

M (Voff) : _Décidément les relations amoureuses sont faites pour nous retourner l'esprit... _

* * *

Maison des Mars

Une odeur de Chili planait dans l'air lorsqu'elle franchit la porte. Son père, souriant, l'accueillit à bras ouverts.

Véronica (grimaçant) : _Tu crois quand même pas que je vais te faire un câlin. Premièrement, je suis trop grande pour ça. Deuxièmement, je n'ai jamais vu le moindre poil du moindre poney que je réclame depuis des années. Et troisièmement... Tu as de la sauce partout !!_

Keith (faussement atteint) : _C'est dur d'être père de nos jours ! Il va falloir sévir ! aller jeune fille, à table !_

Véronica (faisant le salut militaire) : _Chef ! Oui, chef !_

Elle s'assit pendant que son père lui servait le repas.

Véronica : _Bon, que me vaut l'honneur de ce repas concocté par le shérif en personne ?_

Keith : _Un père ne peut donc plus faire plaisir à sa fille sans arrière pensée ?_

Véronica : _Papa..._

Keith : _Bon d'accord, je suis découvert... Je vais avoir besoin de tes services... On va infiltrer un de nos hommes à l'université pour cette affaire de drogue._

Véronica (excitée) : _Et tu veux que je le surveille ?? Je pourrais jouer avec ?_

Keith : _Du calme, je voudrais juste que tu t'assures qu'il reste à couvert, que si jamais quelqu'un a un doute sur lui tu fasses en sorte qu'on sache que c'est un jeune étudiant riche et un peu drogué... Pas besoin d'en faire ton petit copain !_

Véronica (avec une moue déçue) : _Mais comment je vais montrer que c'est un riche bad boy s'il ne devient pas mon petit copain ?_

Keith secoua la tête en souriant. Sa fille plaisantait toujours, elle montrait une attitude de petite fille impertinente au monde extérieur alors qu'elle était maintenant une adulte responsable.

Véronica (Voff) : _Ils ont décidés de m'en dire le moins possible tous ou quoi ? _(à Keith) _Il va falloir que tu m'en dises plus... Par exemple, son nom... Sinon, je ne vais pas pourvoir faire grand chose..._

Keith : _Il s'appelle Mickael..._

Et Keith lui raconta les grandes ligne de l'histoire. Des jeunes de Neptune High drogués qui affirment qu'ils sont fournis par des étudiants de Hearst. Mais la police n'a que très peu d'intérêt dans l'arrestation d'étudiants, elle vise le fournisseur principal. Cette affaire peut s'avérer corsée donc il met en garde Véronica. Il sait qu'en la mettant sur l'affaire, il y a des risques de dérapage.

Keith : _Par contre, n'oublie pas, tu te tiens à l'écart de toute action. Tu assure la couverture de Mickael et tu préviens Weevil s'il y a besoin de modifier les caméra et les micros. Si jamais, tu dépasses ces limites, je ne pourrais rien pour toi !_

Véronica : _Promis papa, je resterais sagement loin de tout ça. De toute façon, j'ai déjà mes propres enquêtes qui me rapportent de quoi nourrir ce pauvre Patrouille que tu négliges..._

Keith : _Sur quoi travailles-tu en ce moment ?_

Véronica : _Un vol de voiture... Va savoir pourquoi les étudiants ne veulent pas aller voir la police pour ça..._

Keith : _Pour le jeune homme que j'ai vu sur le campus ce matin ?_

Véronica : _Celui que tu as effrayé oui..._

Keith : _Que veux-tu l'uniforme n'a pas que des avantages... Aller, je vais aller me coucher. Bonne nuit honey !_

Véronica : _Bonne nuit papa !_

Il embrassa sa fille et se dirigea vers sa chambre pendant que Véronica faisait faire une dernière balade à Patrouille.

Le lendemain, l'arrivée de Mickael à Hearst passa presque inaperçue. Les jeunes filles remarquèrent ce jeune brun musclé aux yeux bleus envoûtant et les garçons ce nouveau rival. Il alimenta même une grande partie de la conversation de Mac, Vénus et Véronica. Cette dernière était assez contente de devoir le surveiller.  
Quelques jours passèrent et Mickael s'intégra sans problème. Il traînait même avec des membres de la confrérie des PiSigs. Les informations commençaient à remonter au bureau du shérif.

De son côté, Véronica faisait du sur place dans son enquête. La voiture n'avait pas réapparu, aucun déplacement ne pouvait être trouvé sur les caméras de la ville. Elle semblait s'être volatilisée.

Ce ne fut qu'une semaine plus tard, alors qu'elle discutait avec Vénus, qu'elle eut une illumination.

Vénus : _Tu t'en sors avec l'histoire de la voiture volée ? Parce que bon, comme Mac est souvent absente ces temps-ci, si tu as besoin d'aide..._

Véronica : _Non, je piétine dans toutes mes affaires... Aucune info, aucun ragot, pas le moindre petit indice. J'ai même pas à m'occuper de Mickael, il s'en sort très bien tout seul..._

Vénus : _Tu as essayé d'en savoir plus sur ton Kyle ? Sa famille, ses origines, ..._

Véronica : _Bah, j'ai vu qu'il s'était installé à Neptune il y a une dizaine d'années. Avant, ils vivaient en Irlande..._

Soudain, elle écarquilla les yeux. La solution venait de s'afficher en lettre lumineuse devant elle.

Véronica : _Mais comment je n'ai pas vu ça plus tôt ??_

Vénus (perdue) : _Heu, moi je vois rien de spécial... Tu m'expliques ?_

Véronica : _Les Fitzpatrick, la mafia locale de Neptune, sont d'origine Irlandaise... Et crois-moi, quand il y a un Irlandais dans le coin, ça remonte forcément à eux..._

Vénus : _Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Prévenir ton père ?_

Véronica : _Non, je vais aller faire un tour du côté de mon bar favoris, essayer de repérer la voiture..._

Vénus : _Je viens avec toi, j'ai besoin d'action !!_

Véronica : _Ca peut être dangereux... Je préférerais pas..._ (Voff) _Mais je n'ai pas envie d'y aller toute seule..._

Vénus : _Tu crois que je vais te laisser t'amuser toute seule ! Aller on est parties !_

* * *

Au commissariat

Sacks : _Shérif, on a des nouvelles vidéos. Vous devriez regarder ça..._

* * *

Devant le bar des Fitzpatrick

Les filles s'étaient garées hors de vue des clients du bar. Après les multiples recommandations de Véronica, Vénus et elle s'approchaient de l'endroit. derrière se trouvait un entrepôt qui pouvait largement cacher 2 ou 3 voitures. Discrètement, elles firent le tour du bar et cherchèrent un moyen de pénétrer dans l'entrepôt. Il n'y avait pas de fenêtre, la seule entrée possible semblait être la grande porte en fer mais celle-ci était fermée par une grosse chaîne et devait faire beaucoup de bruit. Vénus monta sur un muret avoisinant, puis sur un autre. De là, où elle était elle distinguait l'intérieur du bâtiment par une petite ouverture. Elle fit signe à Véronica de la rejoindre.

Véronica (chuchotant) : _J'arrive pas à voir si la voiture y est, il faut rentrer._

Vénus : _Regarde, par là, on a des appuis, je pense qu'on peut descendre suffisamment bas pour voir. Je passe en premier, j'adore l'escalade._

La jeune fille passa par l'ouverture doucement pour ne pas faire de bruit. Les bras tendus, elle posa ses pieds sur ce qui semblait être un reste d'étage, puis elle descendit sur un container. Véronica la rejoignit pendant que Vénus s'assurait qu'elle ne tomberait pas. Une fois sur le container, le seul moyen de descendre était de sauter.  
Heureusement les filles avaient prévu de quoi courir vite et l'autre fonction des tennis est de ne pas faire trop de bruit. L'une après l'autre, elles sautèrent puis elle commencèrent à fouiller.

Après avoir soulevé quelques bâches, Véronica repéra la X-Terra grise. Elle en fit le tour pour relever les marques d'effraction lorsqu'elle trouva un objet qu'elle ne pensait pas trouver.

Véronica (Voff) : _Un traceur ? Si j'avais su, ça m'aurait simplifié la tâche... _

Elle le décolla pour l'observer.

Véronica (Voff) : _Un traceur de Mars Investigation en plus... Et... de la peinture jaune !_

Véronica observa attentivement la voiture et se rendit à l'évidence, c'était l'ancienne voiture de Logan. Un frisson la parcouru mais elle fut tirée de ses pensées par Vénus qui s'était approchée discrètement.

Vénus (chuchotant) : _Il y a quelqu'un qui arrive, il faut se planquer !_

Les filles firent le tour du container qui les avait aidé à pénétrer dans l'entrepôt. Accroupies, elles écoutaient les pas se rapprocher.

Véronica regarda avec étonnement Vénus sortir un teaser de son sac.

* * *

Bureau du Shérif

Sur l'écran, on pouvait voir un jeune homme discuter vivement avec Liam Fitzpatrick. ils ne semblait pas d'accord et l'ambiance était visiblement électrique. Keith, ne parvenait pas à voir le jeune homme en question mais souriait car il avait des preuves de l'implication des Fitzpatrick dans le trafic de drogue. La bande sonore était plus que claire.  
A la fin de la conversation, Liam parti et le jeune homme se retourna. Keith perdit son sourire en le reconnaissant.

Keith : _Véronica ! Non..._

* * *

Entrepôt des Fitzpatrick

... : _J'avais bien entendu du bruit, la bâche a été déplacée, on a de la visite..._

... (criant) : _Sortez de votre cachette, il ne vaudrait mieux pas qu'on soit obligé de vous chercher..._

Véronica sorti elle aussi son teaser et commença a écrire un message sur son portable. elle ne vit pas Dany Boyd surgir à côté d'elles, elle ne vit pas Vénus lui administrer un coup de teaser puis se faire attraper. Mais elle entendit ce qu'il se passait.

Dany : _Aie, Sal ! Tu croyais que tu t'en sortirais facilement ? Liam, elles sont là ! Viens m'aider._

Liam (voyant la petite blonde) : _Oh ben tiens, quelle surprise, Véronica Mars..._

Juste avant de se faire attraper par Liam, Véronica eut le temps d'envoyer son message au premier numéro enregistré sur son téléphone :

_« Besoin d'aide. Retrouve-nous. Danger ! »_


	7. Be carefree

_**Episode 7 : Be carefree...**_

Tzzzzzzzzzz

Liam : _Alors comme ça, on vient fouiner dans mon entrepôt Véronica... Tu es mieux accompagnée que la dernière fois mais moins bien armée... _

Tzzzzzzzzzz

Liam : _Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez toutes avec les teaser... C'est une mode ? Avons-nous là ta relève ? _

Tzzzzzzzzzz

Liam : _Dommage que tu ne puisses pas répondre... Vous allez subir votre bêtise, jeunes filles..._

* * *

--  
Bureau du shérif

--

... : _Laissez-moi voir le shérif ! _

Sacks : _Désolée monsieur Echolls, il est très occupé... _

Logan (criant) : _C'est une question de vie ou de mort, laissez-moi le voir !! _

Sacks : _Il est sur une enquête de la plus haute importance... _

Logan inspira un grand coup et passa à côté de Sacks sans le regarder. Il arriva sans mal au bureau de Keith. Il frappa à la porte mais n'attendit pas de réponse, il se figea devant le bureau en voyant le visage inquiet de Keith. Celui-ci fut surpris de l'intrusion de Logan mais laissa passer sa colère lorsqu'il vit l'expression de son visage.

Logan : _Excusez-moi d'avoir forcé le passage mais j'ai besoin de vous. _

Keith : _Véronica ? _

Logan : _Oui, il faut qu'on la retrouve, elle est en danger. Elle m'a envoyé un message... _

Il lui tendit son portable. Keith lu le message puis se passa une main sur le visage.

Keith : _Je sais qui mais je ne sais pas où... J'ai déjà essayé de la joindre, son portable est éteint, impossible de le tracer... _

Logan : _Qui ? _

Keith : _Les Fitzpatrick ou un étudiant qui fait du trafic pour eux... Je viens de voir à l'instant une vidéo qui les montre en plein deal. Je sais que Véronica enquêtait pour le garçon mais je ne sais pas son nom... _

Logan : _Un étudiant ? Montrez-moi la vidéo, peut-être que je connais son nom... _

Une lueur d'espoir passa sur le visage de Keith. Il mit la vidéo et la réaction de Logan ne se fit pas attendre.

Logan : _C'est le gars à qui j'ai vendu ma voiture ! Kyle… Mac quelque chose ! Vous croyez qu'il a enlevé Véronica ? _

Keith : _Je crois plutôt que Véronica est allée chercher sa voiture à un endroit où elle n'aurait pas du aller seule…_

Logan : _D'après son message, elle n'est pas seule… Mais ça n'a pas servit à grand-chose on dirait…_

Les deux hommes réfléchissaient au moyen de retrouver la jeune fille. Ils avaient joint Mac et Wallace, aucun d'eux n'avait la moindre piste sur l'endroit où elle avait pu aller. Personne ne savait où, ni avec qui elle était.

* * *

--  
Ailleurs…

--

Mac (paniquée) : _Véronica a disparu…_

… : _Quoi ? Mais quand ? _

Mac : _Tout à l'heure, visiblement… Elle a envoyé un message à Logan, elle est en danger. Je vais au commissariat, j'ai une sauvegarde de son ordi datant de la semaine dernière… On va fouiner dedans…_

… : _Ok tiens-moi au courant ! _

Le jeune homme passa une main sur son visage pendant que Mac refermait déjà la porte.

* * *

--  
Bureau du shérif

Leur seule piste était l'enquête que Véronica menait, cette voiture volée. Après avoir ressassé ces informations des dizaines de fois, Logan eut une idée.

Logan : _Ma voiture ! Je l'ai vendue à mon arrivée à Hearst et avant Véronica me surveillait tout le temps… Elle a déjà tracé mon portable… Pourquoi n'aurait-elle pas mit un traceur sur ma voiture ? _

Keith : _Même si c'était le cas, depuis le temps, il a du être enlevé…_

Sacks entra dans le bureau du shérif, suivi de Mac. La jeune fille tenait dans ses bras son ordinateur.

Mac : _Monsieur Mars, Logan ! J'ai une sauvegarde de l'ordinateur de Véronica sur le mien par sécurité, si vous n'avez rien, je peux fouiller dedans…_

Logan se tourna vers Keith, comme pour demander son approbation.

Keith : _D'accord, on peut toujours tenter… C'est notre seule piste…_

Logan : _Mac, je sais que Véronica me surveillait à une époque, j'ai besoin de savoir si elle avait mis un traceur sur ma voiture, la X-Terra. J'ai revendu cette voiture à un gars qui se l'ai faite voler et Véronica enquêtait sur ce vol. _

Mac (tout bas) : _Je ne savais même pas qu'elle était sur une enquête, enfin autre que la tienne…_

Logan posa une main rassurante sur son épaule pendant qu'elle commençait à chercher des informations. Sur l'écran, deux choix s'offraient à elle. Elle pouvait fouiller dans le dossier « Mars Investigation » ou dans le dossier « Enquêtes personnelles ». Elle choisit la première solution et se promit de rentrer dans le second dossier uniquement en dernière solution. Qui sait ce qu'elle aurait pu trouver sur elle ou sur Logan, voir sur Keith… Véronica avait ses angoisses, ses obsessions et elle ne tenait pas à violer son jardin secret.  
Elle ouvrit donc le premier dossier et la solution s'afficha là, sous leurs yeux.

Mac : _Il y a un fichier où Véronica notait le matériel qu'elle empruntait, il y a des dates, des numéros de séries et même le détail d'utilisation…_

Logan : _Filtre sur les traceurs et sur la période qui part du milieu de l'année de première à l'entrée à Hearst. _

Mac : _Il reste des centaines d'entrées…_

Logan se passa une main sur le visage tout en se retournant pour masquer son impatience.

Keith : _Essaye de ne garder ceux qui n'ont pas de date de retour. Plusieurs fois, lorsque je faisais l'inventaire, il en manquait…_

Mac : _Il en reste 5 ! Affaire Sinclair, Affaire Sorokin, Affaire personnelle. Il y en a trois de personnels…_

Keith : _On va les localiser ! Ca devrait être rapide. Tu vas me dicter les numéros de série. _

Mac dicta les numéros un à un. Trois points rouges s'affichèrent successivement. Le premier se trouvait sur le campus de l'université, le second devant le commissariat et le troisième dans un quartier pas vraiment accueillant.

Mac (étonnée) : _Le second doit être sur ma voiture… Le premier, sur celle de Wallace… Par contre, le troisième, je ne sais pas…_

Keith n'avait pas quitté l'écran des yeux. Il n'avait plus bougé depuis l'apparition du troisième point.

Keith : _Elle est au River Sticks ! _

Logan frémit en entendant ce nom, il y était entré une fois et ne tenait pas à y retourner. Comment Véronica avait-elle pu aller là bas, pourquoi n'avait-elle prévenu personne ?

Logan (se levant) : _Il faut y aller, elle doit être en danger ! _

Keith : _Du calme, je vais mettre une patrouille sur le coup. Je suis shérif, je me dois de faire les choses dans l'ordre. A moins que tu ne veuilles que Vinnie prenne ma place, et avec lui les Fitzpatrick auront la belle vie. _

Logan s'asseya à nouveau et regarda Keith organiser la descente au River Sticks. Puis il suivit Keith docilement dans la voiture de police. Il ne vit pas Mac venir avec eux.  
La scène se déroula au ralenti. Cinq voitures de police s'arrêtèrent devant le bar Irlandais. Une dizaine d'homme se mirent en place. Les instructions circulaient. Puis l'ordre fut lancé, les policiers entrèrent dans le bar. Une à une toutes les personnes présentes furent menottées et sorties. Liam et Dany faisaient partie de ceux-là. Mais toujours pas de Véronica.

C'est lorsque Logan entendit les pleurs étouffés de Mac et qu'il croisa le regard perdu de Keith qu'il réagi. Il se releva et couru à l'intérieur du bar, fouillant chaque recoin. Il ne trouva rien alors il ressorti et fit le tour du bar, cherchant un bâtiment annexe. C'est là qu'il vit la porte de l'entrepôt et la chaîne qui la maintenait fermée. Il revint en courant vers Keith en lui demandant de quoi couper la chaîne et, suivi des policiers, reparti vers la porte.

Un maillon se brisa.

La porte coulissa dans un crissement ignoble.

La lumière pénétra dans l'entrepôt.

Et il la vit, il les vit.

Il se précipita pour vérifier qu'elles étaient en vie, suivi de Keith et de Mac. Ils défirent leur lien, elles respiraient. Keith aperçu les teasers et compris la torture qu'elles avaient subit. Il fit signe à un des policiers d'appeler une ambulance.

Mac s'occupait de Vénus qui semblait avoir moins souffert que Véronica. Elle était choquée mais tenait debout. Mac l'aida à sortir de l'entrepôt.

Logan tenait Véronica dans ses bras. Elle avait des marques de brûlure sur les bras et le cou. Elle semblait mal en point mais elle conservait le sourire. Elle essaya de parler mais le son ne sortait pas.

Logan (doucement) : _Du calme, c'est fini. On va s'occuper de toi. _

Il se pencha sur elle, s'approchant de son visage et, comme pour s'assurer quelle était bien en vie, il effleura ses lèvres d'un baiser.

Encouragée par ce doux contact, elle ouvrit les yeux, lui sourit et lui dit à nouveau ces quelques mots.

Véronica (faiblement) : _Je savais que je pouvais avoir confiance en toi…_

Puis elle s'évanouit.

* * *

_Ses yeux s'ouvrirent lentement, éblouis par la faible lumière du salon. Elle était chez elle, allongée sur le canapé. Dans la cuisine, une silhouette s'activait. Elle l'observa attentivement, les yeux encore embués. elle détaillait toutes les courbes de ce corps qu'elle connaissait par coeur. Même dans la pénombre, même à moitié sonnée, elle pouvait le reconnaître parmi mille. Doucement, elle se releva en grimaçant. Un gémissement franchi ses lèvres pincées.__  
__  
Logan se retourna et vit que Véronica était réveillée. Il s'approcha d'elle pour l'aider à se redresser.__  
__  
Véronica (faible) : Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?__  
__  
Logan : Tu as voulu jouer la super-héros armée de ta forcé électrique et j'ai du jouer le superman armé uniquement de mes mains pour te sortir de là.__  
__  
Véronica : Tu me sors toujours des galères...__  
__  
Logan : Tel un chevalier servant pour sa princesse !__  
__  
Véronica sourit et regarda autour d'elle, inquiétée.__  
__  
Véronica (paniquant) : Et Vénus ? Vous l'avez trouvé ? Elle va bien ?__  
__  
Logan : Shhhhhut, du calme. Mac l'a ramenée. Elle s'en occupe. Elle a beaucoup moins subit que toi...__  
__  
Il s'assit sur le canapé à côté d'elle et elle posa la tête sur son épaule tout en fermant les yeux.__  
__  
Véronica : Je voulais pas l'embarquer là dedans... Je voulais juste regarder si la voiture de Kyle était là... Elle a insisté pour venir...__  
__  
Logan : Il valait mieux que tu sois avec quelqu'un, vous avez partagé les dégâts... Je ne sais pas dans quel état on t'aurait retrouvée sinon... J'ai failli avoir une attaque en voyant ton message...__  
__  
Véronica : Désolée de t'avoir fait peur, tu es la première personne à qui j'ai pensé quand j'ai senti le danger...__  
__  
Logan la prit dans ses bras pour la rassurer, doucement, il la berça.__  
__  
Logan (tendrement) : Ne t'inquiètes plus, tout est fini. Il faut que tu te reposes maintenant.__  
__  
Véronica releva la tête et déposa un tendre baiser sur les lèvres de Logan. Surpris, il ne réagit pas.__  
__  
Véronica (souriante) : Ca c'est ma réponse pour tout à l'heure dans l'entrepôt.__  
__  
Un sourire se dessina sur le visage de Logan pendant que Véronica s'installait contre lui.__  
__  
Quelques minutes plus tard, elle dormait paisiblement. Logan la porta jusqu'à son lit et revint dans le salon au moment où Keith rentrait.__  
__  
Logan le regarda étaler des dossier sur la table basse, sans un mot, il s'assit à côté de Keith et commença à lire, à chercher, à trier. Ils avaient sous les yeux des centaines d'informations incriminant les Fitzpatrick et toute leur famille installée en Amérique.__  
__  
Pendant des heures, ils prirent soin de monter des dossiers solides sur chaque membre de cette macabre famille. Cette fois, ils n'avaient pas le droit à l'erreur. Cette mafia irlandaise devait sombrer et Neptune devait retrouver un peu de dignité.__  
__  
Épuisés, ils s'endormirent tous les deux sur le canapé. C'est comme ça que Véronica les trouva en se levant. Discrètement, elle les prit en photo et transféra son oeuvre sur le cadre photo numérique qu'elle plaça bien en face d'eux. C'est là qu'elle vit les dossiers. Elle les feuilleta machinalement puis elle prépara le petit déjeuné en chantonnant. La journée commençait bien, elle avait l'intuition depuis bien longtemps que cela serait une belle journée.__  
__  
L'odeur des pancakes réveilla les deux hommes qui furent surpris de voir la photo prise par Véronica. Keith se leva et alla embrasser sa fille.__  
__  
Keith : Ca va mieux honey ?__  
__  
Véronica (faussement en colère) : Ca allait jusqu'à ce que je vois mon père et mon petit amis dormir ensemble... Non mais vous imaginez le choc ?__  
__  
Keith/Logan (surpris) : Ton petit ami ?__  
__  
Véronica souriait, elle s'approcha de Logan et se plaça bien en face pour accrocher son regard puis elle prit une attitude de petite fille.__  
__  
Véronica : Bah quoi tu veux pas ?__  
__  
Logan ne pu s'empêcher de rire devant l'audace enfantine de Véronica. Il allait se pencher pour l'embrasser quand il se rappela qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls alors il détourna la tête et lui murmura à l'oreille.__  
__  
Logan (murmurant) : Si on faisait ça bien cette fois ? (tout haut) Monsieur Mars, me donneriez-vous l'autorisation d'...__  
__  
Logan fit une pause et s'amusa de voir les visages de Keith et Véronica blanchir.__  
__  
Logan : L'autorisation d'être un peu plus proche de votre fille et d'être là pour la protéger si jamais elle n'en fait qu'à sa tête ?__  
__  
Keith : Ces derniers temps, j'ai pu te voir changer mon garçon. Tu deviens responsable. Je ne t'ai pas toujours apprécié, je n'ai pas toujours cautionné ce que tu faisais mais je ne peux pas nier que tu deviens un homme bien. Malgré vos relations tumultueuses, vous avez besoin l'un de l'autre. N'importe qui remarquerait l'étincelle qui brille dans vos yeux lorsque vous êtes ensemble et le vide qu'il règne dans vos esprits quand vous êtes séparés. Je veux voir ma fille heureuse et je sais qu'elle l'est avec toi. Alors bien sûr que je vous autorise à sortir ensemble, vous n'avez pas besoin de mon consentement, de toute façon vous auriez renoué à un moment où à un autre.__  
__  
Keith tendit la main à Logan qui la serra.__  
__  
Keith : Par contre, si tu la fait souffrir, je serais obligé de...__  
__  
Logan : Oh ça non, je ne la ferais plus souffrir...__  
__  
Logan se retourna vers Véronica qui était en pleurs. Les paroles de son père et le fait de voir les deux hommes de sa vie s'entendre aussi bien l'avait fortement émue. Logan la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa doucement.__  
__  
Logan (tendrement) : On va le manger ce petit déjeuné ? Je meurs de faim moi !__  
__  
Véronica lui tapa dans l'épaule en rigolant et s'installa à table avec son père et son petit ami.__  
_

* * *

_  
--__  
Chambre de Mac & Vénus__  
--__  
__  
Mac tenait dans ses mains un objet en forme de pistolet. Ce n'était pas une arme à feu mais l'arme électrique de Vénus, celle qui leur a fait gagner une précieuse minute avant de leur faire subir en enfer.__  
__  
Mac : Tu te balades souvent avec Un teaser ou c'est Véronica qui te l'a fourni ?__  
__  
Vénus : Ca fait trois ans que je l'ai... Je t'avais dis qu'en Floride je rendais quelques services... Certains se sont avérés dangereux, j'ai donc du m'équiper. J'avais aussi un chien mais je n'ai pas pu l'emmener...__  
__  
Mac agita ses mains devant Vénus.__  
__  
Mac : Véronica, sort de ce corps !__  
__  
Les filles rirent de bon coeur.__  
_

* * *

_  
--__  
Appartement des Mars__  
--__  
__  
Véronica était allongée sur son lit. Elle repensait à la journée qu'elle venait de passer avec Logan. Ils avaient été sur la plage et s'étaient promenés le long de l'eau. Ils s'étaient assis et avaient bavarder tout en regardant le soleil décroître sur l'horizon.__  
__  
Ils avaient parlé...__  
__  
Ils avaient ri...__  
__  
Ils s'étaient chamaillés...__  
__  
Ils s'étaient embrassés...__  
__  
Ce fut une après midi remplie de tendresse et de complicité.__  
__  
Puis Logan l'avait raccompagnée chez elle avant de rentrer se changer dans sa suite du Neptune Grand.__  
__  
Elle était à présent seule avec Patrouille. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle ne se posait pas de question, elle profitait.__  
__  
Véronica (Voff) : Le teaser a du me griller le cerveau, je trouve rien à redire.__  
__  
Comme pour la contredire, elle reçu un message de Keith.__  
__  
« On a du les relâcher mais ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai de quoi les expédier au trou pour le restant de leur vie »__  
__  
En lisant ces mots, elle pâlit et courra vérifier que la porte était bien fermée. Patrouille dormait paisiblement sur le tapis de l'entrée.__  
__  
Véronica (Voff) : En voilà un qui ne s'inquiète pas trop... Enfin, heureusement il est là !__  
__  
Elle parti se doucher. Sentir l'eau brûlante couler sur son corps finissait de la détendre après le contre coup de la veille. Elle se sentait bien. Elle se surprit à vouloir que Logan soit là avec elle à cet instant.__  
__  
Brusquement, elle coupa l'eau, attrapa une serviette et sorti de la douche. Elle se dirigea vers sa chambre mais encore assommée par la chaleur de l'eau elle ne vit pas le reflet de Liam dans le miroir. Elle passa juste devant lui et quand elle fut à porter de main, il l'immobilisa entre des bras tout en appliquant du chloroforme sur son visage.__  
__  
Avant de tomber inanimée, Véronica eut le temps de voir Patrouille allongé et visiblement endormi.__  
__  
Véronica (Voff) : Cette fois, pas de texto pour te sauver V..._


	8. And it burns

_**Episode 8 : And It burns !**_

... : _Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooon_

Elle se releva transpirante et essoufflée. Encore ce satané cauchemar... Elle n'en finissait pas depuis qu'elle était arrivée à Neptune. Cette fois-ci, il y avait quelques différences, elle semblait être avec les mêmes personnages mais elle était dans un parc. Un parc de Floride où elle était allé récemment. Il y avait un tas de monde, c'était le 4 juillet visiblement. Les drapeaux flottaient, tout était décoré de bleu, blanc et rouge, les gens souriaient et parlaient tous les un aux autres. Cette fois, elle avait distingué des visages. Certains lui semblaient familiers mais elle ne savait pas qui ils étaient.

Vénus (Voff) : _Peut-être qu'avec quelques décharges de plus mes neurones vont enfin se connecter..._

Elle se leva pour aller voir si elle n'avait pas réveillé Mac mais trouva le lit de cette dernière vide. Sur le bureau, il y avait un mot :

_« J'ai du aller faire une course, on se voit demain »_

Vénus aurait bien voulu lui parler, mais déçue elle s'assit devant son ordinateur, nota ce dont elle se souvenait et ouvrit son projet de jeu pour le continuer.

Ailleurs

Mac : _J'ai eu tellement peur, tu imagines pas..._

... : _Mac, tout va bien, c'est fini..._

Mac : _Mais ça va recommencer, tu la connais... Elle ne reste jamais loin des ennuis... J'ai peur que ça ne s'arrange pas, on dirait que Vénus est aussi intrépide..._

... : _Ca va recommencer encore et encore mais ça fait partie de son caractère. Sans ça, elle n'est plus la petite blonde que l'on connaît... La seule chose à faire, c'est lui accorder ta confiance et la soutenir... Elle a besoin de toi !_

Mac se blotti dans les bras rassurants du jeune homme, cette dernière journée avait été éprouvante et ces moments de tendresse lui étaient nécessaire. Autant en profiter avant que la bombe n'explose.

* * *

Appartement des Mars

Lorsque Keith entra dans l'appartement cette nuit-là, ce qu'il vit lui glaça le sang. L'appartement était retourné, les fauteuils renversés, les placards vidés, ... Tout ce que contenait l'appartement jonchait le sol.  
Au milieu de tout ça, Patrouille dormait. Par acquis de conscience Keith vérifia que le chien n'était pas mort. Ce geste lui fit prendre conscience que Véronica aurait du être là, il couru vers sa chambre. En passant devant la salle de bain, il trébucha sur la serviette de bain de la jeune fille.  
Il ouvrit la porte et la vit allongée, glissée dans son lit. Il s'approcha d'elle et remarqua qu'elle respirait encore, cependant, il n'arrivait pas à la réveiller. Inquiet, il voulu l'emmener à l'hôpital.  
Il descendit la couverture avant de la relever d'un coup, elle était nue. Son angoisse se fit plus forte. Il l'enveloppa dans une couverture.  
A ce moment, il vit un papier sur la table de nuit. Il le prit et le lu.

_« J'ai récupéré deux-trois dossiers me concernant, ta fille dors sagement, je ne lui ai rien fait, je voulais juste avoir la paix pour récupérer mes biens. »_

Keith (Voff) : _Et tu crois que j'aurais laissé des années de travail dans mon salon sans avoir de copies..._

Il prit Véronica dans ses bras et l'emmena dans sa voiture, direction l'hôpital.

Sur le chemin, il téléphona au juge Wistler. Il était sûr des coupable et la procédure devaient s'accélérer. Ce juge était un vieil ami, c'était aussi le parrain de Véronica. Keith lui expliqua la situation ainsi que toutes les preuves qu'il détenait. Son ami lui assura qu'il accélérerait le plus possible la procédure.

Arrivé à l'hôpital, il remercia son statut de shérif qui le dispensait dans un premier temps de justifier le fait qu'il amenait une jeune fille nue inconsciente. Bien sûr, il donnerait tous les renseignements ensuite mais dans un premier temps, ça l'aidait.

Pendant que les médecins la prenait en charge, il sorti passer un coup de fil.

* * *

Suite du NGH

Sur l'écran, des jeunes filles en bikinis se menaient une lutte acharnée pour gagner un match de volley virtuel. Au bout des manettes, Dick et Logan s'agitaient dans tous les sens.

Le point final fut marqué par Dick qui se leva instantanément les bras en l'air et un sourire béa sur le visage.

Dick : _Encore une fois, le grand Dick a gagné ! Tu te ramolli vieux !_

Logan : _Je fais autre chose de ma vie moi ! _

Dick : _Hey ! Dick aussi... Le Dick est le roi des soirées, l'homme de ses dames, l'homme parfait idéalisé par toutes !_

Logan : _Attention, tu commences à utiliser des mots de plus de cinq syllabes... Tu es sûr que tu es l'homme de ses dames et pas d'une seule ?_

Dick : _Ce n'est pas parce que la petite blonde t'a arraché le coeur pour le garder juste pour elle que le Dick se laissera faire aussi facilement. Sur ces belles paroles, le Dick se retire dans sa chambre._

Logan regarda Dick partir en souriant.

Oui la petite blonde lui avait arraché le coeur ce jour là sur le balcon du Camelot, peut-être même avant...

Oui il l'avait laissé faire... Il a même pas la suite arraché lui-même son propre coeur pour le lui offrir.

Depuis, elle était la seule détentrice de la clé de cage qui enfermait son coeur. Et même si elle avait tenté d'ouvrir la cage ce jour-là, elle n'avait pas réussit.

Logan fût interrompu dans ses pensées par le téléphone. Sur l'appareil « Keith Mars » était marqué.

Logan (Voff) : _Pensez Mars et Mars vient à vous..._ (à haute voix) _Allô ?_

Logan (paniquant) : _C'est grave ?_

Logan : _J'arrive tout de suite._

Dick en entendant son ami se précipita dans le salon et le regarda prendre ses affaires.

Logan : _Véronica est à l'hôpital ! Il faut que j'aille la voir._

Dick : _Et merde, j'espère qu'elle a rien de grave. Je viens avec toi, pas la peine de protester !_

Logan se figea net en entendant son ami parler de lui à la première personne et surtout s'inquiéter pour Véronica. Il choisi de ne pas lui dire qu'elle était visiblement sortie d'affaire et de voir comment les choses allaient évoluer.

Mac et Wallace furent aussi prévenus. Ils débarquèrent tous en même temps à l'hôpital. L'infirmière leur indiqua la chambre de Véronica en précisant qu'une seule personne à la fois pouvait entrer seulement. Occupés à décider qui irait la voir, ils ne virent pas Keith arriver.

Keith : _Logan, tu iras la voir en premier mais j'aimerais te parler avant._

Logan : _Bien sûr._

Il suivi Keith un peu à l'écart du groupe pendant que les autres se demandaient depuis quand Logan avait les faveurs de Keith.

Keith : _Quand je suis rentré à l'appartement ce soir, tout était dévasté et Patrouille était endormi. Tous les dossiers avaient disparus, je me suis donc douté des auteurs des faits..._

Logan : _Ils ont prit tous les dossiers ? Alors, on a plus rien..._

Keith : _J'avais plusieurs copies dont une que je venais de déposer au coffre. Quand j'ai compris que les Fitzpatrick étaient venus chez moi, je me suis étonné que Patrouille soit encore en vie et j'ai pensé à Véronica. J'espérais qu'elle soit avec toi..._

Logan : _Je l'ai juste quitté pour aller me changer... Puis j'ai joué avec Dick... J'aurais pas du..._

Keith : _Je ne t'en veux pas. Je l'ai retrouvée en vie, couchée dans son lit mais... nue..._

Logan : _Ne me dites pas qu'elle a été..._

Keith : _Le médecin lui fait les examens à l'instant pour le savoir... D'après le mot laissé, non, mais je ne leur fais pas confiance._

Logan passa nerveusement une main sur son cou, silencieux, il fixait la porte de la chambre intensément. Au loin, les autres observaient, se demandant ce qu'il se passait.

Le silence s'était installé dans le couloir. L'angoisse planait. Une seule personne savait vraiment ce qui pourrait se jouer si jamais Véronica avait été violée. Seul Logan mesurait l'ampleur des dégâts... Un deuxième viol et s'en était fini de Véronica... Elle allait s'auto-détruire intérieurement et ne rien montrer. Elle allait renforcer ses barrières. Elle allait les éloigner les uns après les autres et peut être même partir... Voir pire... Non, elle ne méritait pas ça... Si jamais ils lui avaient fait du mal, Keith n'aurait pas le temps de les arrêter, il se jurait de les tuer un par un...

Le médecin sorti de la chambre de Véronica, un air grave sur le visage. Keith et Logan s'approchèrent comme s'il le monde allait exploser à chacun de leur pas.

Médecin : _Elle a été ..._

Et la Terre arrêta de tourner pour lui...

* * *

_Médecin : Elle a été endormie à l'aide de chloroforme mais aucune trace de violence sexuelle récente.__  
__  
Keith (semi-soulagé) : Récente ?__  
__  
Médecin : Il semblerait qu'elle aie été violée il y a quelques mois ou années... Mais cela pourrait aussi être le résultat de relations sexuelles violentes. Je dois vous laisser, j'ai des patients qui m'attendent.__  
__  
Keith : Merci docteur.__  
__  
Il se retourna vers Logan mi-furieux, mi-surpris. Le jeune homme compris ce qui se passait dans la tête de Keith et décida de lui dévoiler l'histoire.__  
__  
Logan : Avant de tirer des conclusions hâtives, laissez-moi vous parler. Je ne vais pas tout vous raconter en détail car ce n'est pas mon rôle. Je tiens déjà à préciser que je n'y suis pour rien? Vous avez le regard que vous me lanciez au lycée, celui plein de reproches. J'ai changé et j'aimerais que vous continuiez à porter sur moi le regard de ces derniers jours. Alors, non je n'ai jamais eu de rapports violents avec elle et oui Véronica a été violée pendant les années lycée, c'est ce qui a provoqué tout ces changements chez elle. Pour les détails, je crois que je vais vous laissez la place à ses côtés pour l'instant.__  
__  
Logan baissa la tête et se détourna pour se diriger vers une des chaises. Il s'assit et prit sa tête entre les mains. A la fois soulagée qu'elle n'aie pas été violée et déçu de ne pas arriver à gagner la confiance de la personne la plus important aux yeux de celle qu'il aimait. Les larmes roulèrent sur ses joues.__  
__  
Keith : J'ai confiance en toi Logan, ce qui est passé reste dans le passé. Je vais la voir pour parler de tout ça et après c'est ton tour. Je ne reviens pas sur ce que j'ai dis hier soir, vous êtes faits l'un pour l'autre.__  
__  
Logan releva le regard juste à temps pour voir Keith entrer dans la chambre.__  
_

* * *

_--__  
Dans la chambre__  
--__  
__  
Keith : Honey...__  
__  
Véronica (faible) : Hey ! Je vais avoir droit à un poney pour ma convalescence cette fois ?__  
__  
Keith (ému) : Tu n'es plus une petite fille, honey, je m'en aperçois chaque jour...__  
__  
Véronica : Mais si, je serais toujours ta petite fille et tu seras toujours mon héros !__  
__  
Keith (pleurant) : Non, Logan est ton héros à présent.__  
__  
Véronica : C'est le second sur la liste, tu resteras toujours sur la première marche du podium ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe papa ??__  
__  
Keith : Les Fitzpatrick t'ont endormie et couchée dans ton lit avant de dévaster l'appartement et de voler tous les dossiers les concernant. Je t'ai trouvé inconsciente et nue en rentrant.__  
__  
Véronica : Tout ce dont je me souviens c'est que je prenais ma douche... Et de Patrouille endormi dans le salon... Mais tout va bien maintenant, c'est fini... Le médecin t'as dis que je n'avais rien.__  
__  
Keith : Oui... Mais il m'a aussi dit que tu avait été violée il y a quelques années...__  
__  
Véronica : Je lui avait dit de ne rien dire. C'est du passé tout ça, je m'en suis sortie !__  
__  
Keith : Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ? J'aurais pu t'aider, trouver le coupable, ...__  
__  
Véronica : Je suis allée porter plainte mais Lamb n'a pas jugé bon de faire suivre l'affaire. Je pensais qu'au moins avec son tact, il te préviendrait et que je n'aurais pas à le faire. Je n'y arrivait pas. J'ai attendu et il ne t'as rien dit et les semaines passant, je n'ai plus osé. J'ai décidé d'être forte, de ne plus subir ma vie et de me battre. J'ai pris exemple sur mon père. Ce n'était pas un manque de confiance en toi mais la peur d'affronter les évènements...__  
__  
Keith : Qui t'as fait ça ?__  
__  
Véronica : J'étais droguée au GHB, je ne savais pas qui était le coupable. Et un jour, j'ai eu le courage de le chercher et je l'ai trouvé. Tu ne pourras rien faire de plus pour lui faire payer que ce que j'ai fait en ne l'empêchant pas de sauter du toit du Neptune Grand...__  
__  
Keith : Cassidy Casablancas...__  
__  
Véronica : Papa, cette affaire est close. Avec Cassidy, avec sa famille, avec tout mon entourage. Avec Logan aussi... Ne lui remet pas ça en tête... S'il te plaît.__  
__  
Keith s'essuya les larmes qui avaient coulées. Et fit un sourire désolé à sa fille.__  
__  
Keith : Je crois que c'est trop tard... Il était avec moi quand le médecin m'a apprit. J'ai douté sur l'instant mais on a parlé... Je ne suis pas fier de moi mais il faut que j'arrête de lui mettre la faute dessus dès qu'il t'arrive quelque chose...__  
__  
Véronica : Il faut qu'on arrête tous...__  
__  
Keith : Aller je te laisse en bonne compagnie. J'ai notre mafia locale à aller mettre au trou !__  
__  
Keith sorti de la chambre. Logan n'avait pas bougé et le regardait, les yeux brillants.__  
__  
Keith : Logan, j'aimerais vraiment que tu viennes passer quelques jours à la maison. Ce n'est pas le grand luxe mais ça nous permettrait de faire mieux connaissance...__  
__  
Logan regardait Keith comme s'il était spectateur d'une invasion extra terrestre. Les yeux écarquillés,la bouche ouverte.__  
__  
Il secoua la tête et se reprit.__  
__  
Logan (souriant) : Avec plaisir monsieur Mars !__  
__  
Keith : Dès que Véronica rentre, tu viens avec elle. Je dois y aller. A plus tard.__  
__  
Logan le regarda partir, sonné puis entra dans la chambre de Véronica.__  
__  
_

* * *

_  
__  
Ils se regardaient tous, cherchant celui qui avait l'explication la plus rationnelle.__  
__  
Mac (levant les mains) : Non, Dick, ne me regarde pas, je n'en sais pas plus que toi...__  
__  
Wallace : Moi non plus ! J'étais bien trop occupé et je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de nouvelles de V...__  
__  
Mac : Pareil, j'ai une colloc' qui me prend beaucoup de temps ! Mais toi Dick, tu es sûre de ne rien savoir ?__  
__  
Dick : A part ce que nous savons tous... Le Dick ne sait rien ! Logan ne lui parle pas beaucoup ces temps-ci...__  
__  
Le silence s'installa petit à petit. Les minutes défilaient et ils allaient commencer à trouver le temps long quand une voix les sorti de leur torpeur.__  
__  
Logan : Vous venez ou il faut que je vous faxe une invit' ?__  
__  
Mac : Mais l'infirmière nous a dit que...__  
__  
Logan (souriant) : Depuis quand on respecte les règles mademoiselle Mackenzie ?__  
__  
Ils entrèrent alors tous dans la chambre de Véronica pour la trouver pâle mais souriante.__  
__  
Elle resta quelque jours à l'hôpital. Ses amis venaient lui rendre visite régulièrement mais séparément. Même Dick la surprit en venant la voir seule et en restant discuter une après midi entière avec elle. Personne ne savait encore qu'elle était à nouveau avec Logan. Malgré les doutes, aucun ne les avait surpris.__  
__  
Logan passa une semaine chez les Mars, apprivoisant père et fille petit à petit. Il découvrit ainsi une vie de famille différente de ce qu'il avait connu. Il connaissait déjà la relation père-fille mais il pu approfondir et même se mêler à la chaleur dégagée par se foyer. Il appréciait beaucoup cette ambiance. Au début, il dormait sur le canapé mais Keith lui permit de partager la chambre de Véronica, amusé et lassé de voir sa fille sur le canapé tous les matins alors qu'elle allait dans sa chambre le soir. Il appréciait de plus en plus Logan qui se découvrait sous un nouveau jour. Attentionné, prévoyant, calme, drôle, .. tout cela était bien loin du jeune homme insouciant, colérique et incontrôlable qu'il avait connu. Il se surpris même à envier le couple que sa fille formait avec lui. Véronica, elle aussi redécouvrait un Logan au quotidien. Il la charmait chaque jour un peu plus. Il devenait pour elle une vrai drogue et ça lui faisait peur... Cependant, elle en profitait.__  
__  
_

* * *

_  
Hearst__  
--__  
__  
... : C'est pas aujourd'hui que...__  
__  
Mac (polissonne) : Si... Et alors ?__  
__  
... : Tu n'as pas peur que...__  
__  
Mac : Tu n'avais pas peur à Neptune High ! Ne t'inquiète pas, elle a psycho toute la matinée !__  
__  
... : Aie son cours préféré...__  
__  
Mac embrassa le jeune homme sans lui laisser le temps de continuer sa phrase. Celui-ci ne se fit pas prier pour glisser ses mains dans le dos de la jeune fille puis dans le creux de ses reins. Elle frissonnait à son contact. Longtemps elle s'était refusée à cette relation mais les papillons qui avaient prit place dans son ventre ne semblaient pas disposée à ce calmer quand le jeune homme se trouvait dans les parage et encore moins quand il la frôlait.__  
__  
_

* * *

_  
__  
Cette journée marquait la fin de la convalescence de Véronica. Ce matin-là, elle avait oublié de mettre son réveil et Logan qui n'avait pas cours, ne la réveilla pas. C'est donc à 10h qu'elle débarqua à Hearst en compagnie de Logan qui n'était pas décidée à la laisser seule.__  
__  
Véronica (enfantine) : Dis moi, un jour j'aurais le droit d'aller à l'école seule ?__  
__  
Logan : Uniquement si je sais que tu ne risques rien...__  
__  
Véronica (un doigt sur la bouche) : J'allais dire que nous sommes sur un campus rempli d'étudiants mais ce n'est peut-être pas le bon argument...__  
__  
Logan fit une grimace alors que Véronica arrêta d'avancer brusquement, inclina la tête, fit demi-tour et l'entraîna devant une porte. Elle pointa son doigt sur un objet,__  
__  
Véronica : Je rêve pas ? C'est bien mon panneau ? Le coin cassé, la tâche de sang...__  
__  
Logan : Heu oui mais...__  
__  
Il n'eut pas le temps que Véronica ouvrit brusquement la porte des toilettes des filles. Elle se figeât en voyant Mac et ce qui était visiblement son petit ami. Logan derrière elle eut la même expression.__  
__  
Véronica/Logan (surpris) : Oh ben ça ??_


	9. WE are the master !

_**Episode 9 : WE are the master !**_

Véronica : _Mais c'est génial !!_

Mac (étonnée): _Tu n'es pas en colère ? Ni vexée ? Tu ne nous dis pas que c'est une mauvaise idée ?_

Véronica : _Ca je vous le dirais quand vous me prendrez trop la tête avec vos problèmes de couple !!_

... : _Et c'est toi qui dit ça ? Logan, un commentaire ?_

Logan (amusé) : _J'étais en train de penser tout ce que vous aviez pu faire sur le lavabo où est appuyée Véronica..._

Véronica s'éloigna rapidement du lavabos en question, ce qui provoqua les sourires de ses amis. Elle les menaça du doigt un instant puis se mis à rire avec eux.

Véronica (espiègle) : _Maintenant, je vais pouvoir avoir mes deux meilleurs amis et mon homme tout le temps avec moi, plus besoin de courir partout pour vous réunir ! Ca c'est cool ! Wallace, mon frère, vient par là que je t'embrasse._

Devant la scène sur jouée par Véronica, Wallace secoua la tête et se mis à courir hors des toilettes, poursuivi par Véronica.

* * *

Bureau du shérif

De son côté, Keith préparait le procès des Fitzpatrick qui aurait lieu deux semaines plus tard. Les dossiers jonchaient le bureau. Aidé de Cliff, il triait le tout pour préparer le travail des avocats de l'accusation.

Fatigué, il décida de faire une pause.

Keith : _Alors Cliff, on ne s'est pas beaucoup vu ces derniers temps..._

Cliff : _Il faut dire que tu as fait enfermer tous mes clients..._

Keith : _C'est mon travail !_

Cliff : _Ton prédécesseur me donnait plus de travail et pourtant c'était un incapable._

Keith : _Il arrêtait toujours des innocents que tu devais sortir de prison._

Cliff (rêveur) : _Si j'avais fais payer Véronica à chaque fois, je serais sur une île des Bahamas avec une belle blonde à l'heure qu'il est._

Keith (faussement outré) : _Et tu laisserais ton vieil ami de shérif seul avec les malfrats ?_

Cliff : _Premièrement, il n'y a plus de malfrat et deuxièmement, dois-je te rappeler que tu as déjà fais perdre son travail à l'un de nos collaborateurs ?_

Keith : _Vinnie ? Un collaborateur... Il passait plus de temps au River Sticks qu'en planque..._

Cliff : _Et maintenant, grâce à toi, il part à la recherche des bandits les plus dangereux de Los Angeles..._

Keith (riant) : _Je te propose de boire un coup en l'honneur de sa nouvelle carrière ! C'est pas tous les jours que quelqu'un de Neptune à une promotion..._

Les deux hommes rirent de bon coeur aux dépends de Vinnie qui s'était enfui lorsqu'il avait été suspecté d'être mêlé de trop prêt aux affaires des Fitzpatrick.

Keith : _Que dirait-tu de faire un barbecue ce soir dans ma résidence ?_

Cliff : _Tu me dois bien ça, je ne gagne plus assez d'argent pour remplir mon frigo maintenant que je n'ai plus de client... Tu voudrais pas arrêter des innocents ? Ta fille par exemple ? J'ai toujours eu le chic pour la sortir en deux-trois mouvements, c'est ma cliente préférée !_

Keith (mimant une balance) : _Barbecue et amitié éternelle à droite, ma fille en prison et guerre sans relâche dans l'autre, que choisis-tu ? Attention, il y a un piège !_

Les deux hommes rirent encore et commencèrent à préparer la soirée,

* * *

Résidence des Mars

Keith avait convié les ami de Véronica à venir au barbecue improvisé quelques heures plus tôt. Tout le monde profitait paisiblement de la soirée. Keith faisait griller la viande, Véronica s'occupait des boissons. Quelques voisins s'étaient même invités au bord de la piscine pour partager cet agréable moment.

Véronica : _C'est une super soirée, merci papa._

Keith : _Ne me remercie pas ! Sans Cliff qui mendiait dans mon bureau, je n'aurais jamais eu l'idée..._

Cliff : _Je faisais simplement remarquer à ton père qu'il faisait trop bien son travail et que les clients se faisaient rares..._

Keith : _Tu m'as quand même accusé d'être à l'origine d'un début de chômage..._

Véronica (levant les mains) : _On se calme le vieux couple, je vais vous laisser régler vos affaires, j'ai un bar à faire tourner !_

Elle s'éloigna, souriante pour aller rejoindre son poste quand elle fut attrapée par la taille, soulevée et qu'elle tomba dans l'eau, toujours dans les bras de son « agresseur ».

Lorsqu'elle refit surface, elle enleva ses cheveux du visage mais ne pu pas sortir de la piscine, toujours bloquée par deux bras musclés. Elle fronça les sourcils.

Véronica : _Lo..._

Stoppée dans son élan, elle mit quelques secondes à réagir. Logan se trouvait devant elle, les mains en l'air pour signifier qu'il y était pour rien. Il arborait son sourire moqueur qu'elle détestait mais qui la faisait craquer.

Véronica : _Dick ! Lâche moi !!_

Dick : _La petite blonde serait bien la première fille qui ne serait pas bien dans les bras du Dick..._

Véronica : _Si tu ne me lâche pas, je te promets de faire de ta vie un enfer !_

Dick : _Et comment tu vas faire, tu ne peux pas bouger._

Véronica : _Je pense que je suis assez souple pour te faire passer l'envie de jouer au docteur avec des filles pendant un moment._

Dick : _Hum, tu entends Logan, la petite blonde veut me garder pour elle toute seule !_

Véronica : _Si tu tiens à tes bijoux de famille, lâche-moi !_

Dick lâcha précipitamment Véronica sous les rires de Logan qui récupéra sa petite amie pour l'embrasser.

Plus loin, Vénus, Mac et Wallace regardaient la scène.

Wallace (secouant la tête) : _Certaines choses ne changeront jamais..._

Mac : _J'aime les choses comme ça... Je ne veux pas qu'elles changent. Même si des fois tout est compliqué, sans tout ça, on en serait peut être pas là tous. Et je trouve qu'on s'en sort plutôt pas mal..._

Wallace : _C'est vrai, on s'en sort bien pour l'instant... Je vais aller aider monsieur Mars au bar, Véronica n'a pas l'air en état..._

Wallace rejoignit Keith pour jouer le rôle de barman. Il y eût un maigre silence.

Mac : _Tu as l'air crevée Vénus... Tu ne dors toujours pas ?_

Vénus : _Chaque nuit, je me réveille en sueur. Les rêves évoluent un peu, j'arrive à distinguer des personnages mais je ne me rappelle de rien..._

Mac : _Je ne suis pas très présente dans la chambre ces temps-ci, Depuis que Piz est parti et que Wallace a la chambre pour lui tout seul, on en profite un peu... _

Vénus : _Tu ne me dois rien Mac ! Et tu n'y es pour rien surtout..._

Mac : _Hey ! Je suis ta colloc' ! Je me dois de veiller à ta bonne intégration dans l'université et à ton bien être !_

Vénus (jouant le jeu) : _C'est donc ça... Un devoir... Je me disais aussi..._

Mac : _Plus sérieusement, si jamais tu as besoin d'en parler, je suis toujours là et j'ai toujours mon portable avec moi... Véronica aussi..._

... : _Véronica aussi quoi ?_

Mac : _On ne t'a jamais appris que ce n'était pas élégant d'écouter les conversations des autres, Logan ?_

Logan : _Quand ça concerne une petite blonde teigneuse, ça me regarde aussi..._

Véronica (arrivant derrière lui) : _Qui est teigneuse ?_

Logan se retourna, lui faisant son sourire le plus charmeur qu'il pouvait puis il planta son regard dans le sien.

Logan : _C'est une blonde, petite..._

Véronica : _Qui sentait les marshmallows et les promesses... Tu me l'as déjà faite celle-là Echolls ! Tu radotes !_

Logan lui fit un sourire espiègle qu'elle interpréta trop tard. Alors qu'elle venait juste de passer des vêtements secs, elle se retrouva dans l'eau avec Logan.

La soirée se déroula dans cette ambiance jusqu'à tard dans la nuit. Véronica avait fini par se mettre en maillot à force de se retrouver dans l'eau. Mac et Wallace parlèrent avec Dick sur des sujets qui ne volaient pas vraiment très haut. Vénus, elle s'était endormie tôt sur un transat. Mac avait prévenu Véronica qu'elle faisait des cauchemars alors aidée de Logan, ils l'avaient couchée dans le lit de Véronica, laissant Patrouille veiller sur elle.  
Quand plus âgés, Cliff, Keith et Alicia avaient bu un peu plus que de raison et refaisaient le monde. Cliff parti bien avant Alicia. Wallace et Véronica auraient juré qu'elle n'était pas partie de la nuit.

Le soleil pointait le bout de son nez quand les derniers retardataires allèrent se coucher.

* * *

Bureau du shérif Mars, le lendemain

Keith se remettait de sa très courte nuit. heureusement, ce matin-là, il n'avait pas grand chose à faire. Occupé à regarder la tasse de café brûlant qui lui faisait face depuis quelques minutes, il n'entendit pas Sacks entrer dans son bureau et sursauta en entendant sa voix.

Sacks : _Shérif, il y a deux agents des services spéciaux qui veulent vous voir._

Costumes sombres, lunettes noires, chemises bleues claires, deux hommes aux visages fermés se présentèrent devant Keith.

Le corps raide, ils attendirent qu'on leur dise de s'asseoir. Toujours crispés, l'un d'eux pris la parole.  
_  
Homme1 : Shérif, nous avons une requête à formuler.__  
__  
Keith : De quelle branche des services spéciaux faites-vous partie ?__  
__  
Homme2 : Vous n'avez pas besoin d'en savoir plus.__  
__  
Homme1 : Cette affaire est sérieuse, nous avons besoin de votre entière coopération.__  
__  
Keith : Et cette entière coopération qui se basera sur une méconnaissance totale des faits principaux pour ma part, je ne me trompe pas ?__  
__  
Homme1 : Les faits originaux ne sont pas importants pour ce que nous avons à vous demander.__  
__  
Homme2 : Votre fille s'intéresse de trop prêt à des dossiers gouvernementaux. Nous savons qu'elle et d'autres personnes ont consulté des dossiers qui se trouvaient en code bleu.__  
__  
Keith : Code bleu ?__  
__  
Homme1 : Certains dossiers, accessibles par toutes les organisations gouvernementales, font l'objet d'une alerte dans nos services lors de leur simple consultation. Votre fille en a consulté.__  
_  
Le shérif eut un petit sourire en coin._  
__  
Keith : Le mal est fait, qu'attendez-vous de moi ? Que je la punisse ?__  
__  
Homme2 : Il aurait fallut le faire bien plus tôt…__  
__  
Keith : Si vous êtes venus me donner des leçons d'éducation…__  
__  
Homme1 : Nous sommes venus vous demander de faire en sorte que votre fille stoppe les enquêtes qu'elle suit et qu'elle se contente des affaires locales. Elle ne doit plus fouiller dans les dossiers du gouvernement.__  
__  
Keith : Je ne contrôle pas ma fille mais je vais parler avec elle !__  
__  
Homme2 : Espérons que vous saurez être convainquant car nous ne tolérerons aucun autre écart ! Ne nous sous-estimez pas ! N'oubliez pas que nous sommes influents !__  
_  
Les deux hommes hochèrent brièvement la tête et sortirent du commissariat sans un mot de plus.

Keith, quant à lui, prit sa tête entre ses mains se demandant dans quelle affaire Véronica avait pu fouiller. A chaque fois, elle avait eu la chance de s'en sortir vivante mais cette chance ne serait pas toujours avec elle. Ces hommes ne lui inspiraient pas confiance. Il ne savait pas ce qu'était cette organisation gouvernementale mais ce n'était ni le FBI, ni la CIA et cela ne présageait rien de bon…

* * *

_  
_

Un grand portail en fer forgé se tenait devant lui.

Il avançait lentement, machinalement.

Tous en rang, plus ou moins alignés, ils attendaient.

Mélangés, certains étaient grands et pleins de prestance. D'autres étaient minuscules, à peine apparentes.

Ils étaient des centaines, des milliers...

Il passa à côté d'eux dans l'indifférence totale.

Arrivé près d'elle, il grimaça un sourire emplit de tristesse et continua son chemin.

Près de lui, son expression se transforma en dégoût comme si le seul fait qu'il ai sa place à cette endroit précis était une honte.

Il passa très vite ne voulant plus lui accorder d'importance.

Puis il la vit, drapée de blanc, lumineuse.

Elle semblait étinceler d'une lueur qui n'était pas propre à ce lieu d'ordinaire si sombre.

Devant elle, il s'agenouilla tout en la regardant.

Droite devant lui, magnifique et pourtant trop vide à l'intérieur.

Les larmes commencèrent à couler le long de ses joues. Il n'avait jamais pu la regarder sans pleurer et sans se donner de faux espoirs.

Elle n'était pas vraiment là et pourtant il éprouvait le besoin de venir lui parler.

Il avait besoin de réponses.  
_  
Logan : Maman... Ca fait un petit bout de temps que je ne suis pas venu te voir... Mais comme tu n'es pas vraiment sous cette immense pierre de marbre blanc, alors je considère que tu es tous les jours avec moi. Une nouvelle année scolaire à débuté depuis quelques semaines et rien ne se calme. Véronica s'est encore mise en danger et on l'a sauvée de justesse. Ah, je t'ai pas dis, nous sommes de nouveau ensemble. Ca doit te faire rire de là haut de nous voir nous séparer et nous réconcilier sans cesse...__  
__  
_Il baissa la tête, cessant de regarder les mots gravés sur la tombe. Au milieu des larmes se dessina un sourire triste._  
__  
Logan : Je sais que tu aimais beaucoup Véronica. J'aurais tellement aimé que tu sois là pour nous voir grandir... J'ai changé depuis la dernière fois que tu m'as vu... Je ne suis plus le crétin névrosé qui aimait faire souffrir les autres, tu sais... Jour après jour, je prends conscience de mes responsabilités. J'aimerais tant que tu sois fier de moi maman.__  
_  
Les larmes coulaient abondamment. La douleur sortait de chacun de ses mots, de ses gestes._  
__  
Logan : Pardonne-moi de ne pas être fort, pardonne-moi de craquer si facilement quand je suis ici. Tu es la seule épaule sur laquelle je peux me reposer. Bien sûr, il y a Dick mais Dick vit dans un monde à part. Il y a Véronica mais je veux qu'elle soit heureuse et pas qu'elle passe son temps à me réconforter...__  
_  
Le silence s'installa. Il regardait le visage gravé dans la pierre. Ce visage si joyeux qu'elle avait en toute occasion._  
__  
Logan : Je veux faire son bonheur. J'ai hérité ça de toi je crois. Vouloir faire le bonheur des gens qu'on aime. Car je l'aime plus que tout ce qui peut exister sur cette Terre et ailleurs. Je respire grâce à elle, je vis grâce à elle. On a pas toujours des moments faciles mais j'ai besoin d'elle à un point inimaginable. Tu dois te demander pourquoi je te dis ça à toi et pas à elle... Parce que j'ai peur. J'ai peur qu'elle n'aie peur de tout ça et qu'elle s'éloigne encore une fois. J'ai peur de la perdre définitivement un jour. Ca a failli arriver l'an dernier et je ne veux plus qu'elle me dise ces mots à nouveau.__  
_  
Un couple passa derrière lui. La femme le regarda peinée. Il lui rendit un petit sourire triste avant de regarder à nouveau la tombe de Lynn. Il se calma un peu et prit une grande inspiration._  
__  
Logan : Tout va de plus en plus vite ces temps-ci... Tu me manques, j'ai des milliers de questions à te poser... Ces jours-ci, c'est Véronica qui essaye d'y répondre à ta place. C'est la seule à pouvoir m'aider. Elle fouille dans notre passé. J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas mais j'ai besoin de savoir. Cette impression étrange ne me quitte pas... Ces rêves me hantent et plus personne n'est là pour me donner des réponses. Peut-être ne les connais-tu même pas.__  
_  
Il s'allongea sur le marbre froid. Comme pour être plus proche de sa mère._  
__  
Logan : J'aimerais tellement avoir des réponses tu sais... J'aimerais aussi revenir en arrière mais ce n'est pas possible alors j'avance mais j'ai toujours autant besoin de toi. Malgré les apparences, j'ai encore besoin de toi. Un fils à toujours besoin de sa mère.__  
_  
Il pleura encore et finit par s'endormir dans cette position. Le vent froid qui s'était levé ne le dérangeait pas. Épuisé par le manque de sommeil et la conversation à sens unique éprouvante qu'il avait eu avec sa mère, rien ne le réveilla.

Et il rêva.

De Lynn avant sa mort.

De Véronica avant leur relation.

De Lynn et Véronica maintenant, si seulement elle était en vie.

Puis il replongea dans ses rêves obscurs. Toujours les mêmes.

Et il se réveilla en sursaut et en sueur malgré le froid ambiant._  
__  
Logan : Kaitlyyyyn !!__  
_  
Paniqué, il regarda autour de lui. Il se souvient : le cimetière, la tombe de sa mère, son monologue, la pierre froide, les cauchemars, ... Il s'était endormi et il avait eu un début de réponse.

Encore sonné, il se leva puis recula fixant la tombe de Lynn.

Il trébucha sur celle d'Aaron mais n'y fit pas attention.

Lentement, il se retourna et se mit à courir vers le portail. Il devait aller voir Véronica maintenant, il avait des nouveaux éléments.

* * *

Appartement des Mars

Le soleil encore bien haut dans le ciel, Véronica et Vénus était dans le salon en train de discuter. Elles attendaient Mac qui devait les aider pour faire des recherches. En effet, Vénus faisait toujours des cauchemars mais, ces derniers temps, les détails se faisaient plus précis._  
__  
Véronica : Tu as des nouveaux détails qui te sont revenus alors ?__  
__  
Vénus : Des visages. Celui des adultes de mon rêve.__  
__  
Véronica : Tu saurais me les décrire ? Me les dessiner ?__  
__  
Vénus : Dessiner, non... Décrire... Les deux, bruns, assez grands. Des visages marqués, ...__  
__  
Véronica : Tu viens d'éliminer 60 de la population...__  
__  
Vénus : Je sais ça t'aide pas... Si seulement, j'avais emmené mes photos de Floride, peut être que je les aurais reconnus quelque part...__  
__  
Véronica : C'est pas grave, on va finir par trouver... On va essayer de trouver des coupures de journaux de ton village avec des photos de groupe... Lors des inaugurations, des élections, ... Peut-être qu'on trouvera quelque chose là dessus...__  
__  
Vénus : Je lâcherais pas l'affaire de toute façon... Mais au delà de ça, cette amnésie commence à me porter sur les nerfs. Je ne connais que 3ans de ma vie... Le reste, on me l'a raconté... J'ai confiance en mes parents mais c'est pas pareil... C'est comme si je n'avais plus mon libre arbitre. J'ai la vision des autres sur mon passé mais si ça se trouve je pensais pas du tout pareil qu'eux... Je sais pas si tu comprends ce que je veux dire...__  
__  
Véronica (Voff) : __**Comment te dire que je le comprend mieux que jamais. Après mon viol, je ne me souvenais de rien... Mais quand j'ai voulu en savoir plus, j'ai eu plusieurs versions de la même soirée, sans compter la version du coupable qui était volontairement fausse. Je sais qu'on te raconte la soirée en fonction de l'affinité qu'on a avec toi et que c e n'est jamais le reflet réel de ce que tu as vécu.**__  
__  
Véronica : Si si je comprend... Mais ne t'inquiète pas, s'il y a quelque chose à trouver, je le trouverais ! On va pas laisser des rêves te gâcher la vie... Surtout que ça devient à la mode ces temps-ci...__  
__  
Vénus : Mac m'a raconté pour Logan...__  
__  
Véronica : Mac parle trop, j'aurais aimé en savoir plus avant de vous confronter. Pour moi, il y a un lien... Ces histoires sont tellement similaires, à moins que vous ne vous soyez mis d'accord... Vous ne me faites pas marcher au moins ??__  
__  
Vénus : Si seulement...__  
_  
Le silence retomba entre les deux jeunes filles et chacune se remit à ses recherches.

Le vent commençait à souffler, sifflant contre les fenêtres.

Le ciel semblait se couvrir. Phénomène rare à Neptune.

Mauvaise augure ?

Il leva la tête. Laissant l'air couler sur son visage.

Ces paroles l'avaient troublé.

Il n'était plus sûr de la marche à suivre.

Rester ? Affronter ?

Partir ? Oublier ?

Une main sur son épaule lui ôta tout doute, il n'avait plus le choix.

* * *

La voir, lui demander des explications et encaisser les réponses.

Ne rien dire et absorber leurs rancoeurs.

Dire à demi mot en espérant qu'elle comprenne.

Tout cela lui semblait inefficace.

Elle qui affrontait tous les démons, tous leurs démons, tous ses démons.

Elle qui ne se laissait pas dicter sa conduite.

Effrontée, têtue, excessive, perfectionniste, à la fois qualités et défauts qu'elle ne voulait pas apprendre à gérer.

A la fois si adulte et si fragile.

Passée trop vite du poney au meurtrier.

Passée trop loin du bonheur insouciant.

Passée trop proche des enfers de la vie.

Elle n'avait pas eu de période d'apprentissage, elle n'avait pas eu de guide pour affronter cette période.

Il s'en voulait.

Il se sentait responsable de ce qu'elle était devenue.

Il ne savait plus comment freiner cette course effrénée vers la justice.

Il l'avait lancé dedans, il fallait qu'il l'en sorte.

Leur visite lui avait fait froid dans le dos.

Un mauvais pressentiment l'avait parcouru.

Il ne savait pas sur quoi elle travaillait.

Il ne connaissait pas le danger.

Mais elle allait de plus en plus loin.

Si ce n'était pas cette enquête le danger, ça en serait une autre.

Il se leva, et c'est déterminé plus que jamais qu'il monta dans sa voiture pour rentrer chez lui.

Le ciel était couvert couvant un probable orage d'automne.


End file.
